Risky bet
by krumy
Summary: Teenlock. Sherlock y John son estudiantes de universidad,muy diferentes entre sí,Sherlock el chico raro y John, un alumno popular y jugador de rugby se ven envueltos en medio de una apuesta que John hace por dinero,provocando que se desarrolle una relación entre ambos,John no sabe que la apuesta puede costarle mucho más que dinero, pues el destino se volteará sobre él haciendo...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: ****Teenlock. Sherlock y John son estudiantes de universidad, muy diferentes entre sí, Sherlock el chico raro y John, un alumno popular y jugador de rugby se ven envueltos en medio de una apuesta que John hace por dinero, provocando que se desarrolle una relación entre ambos, John no sabe que la apuesta puede costarle mucho más que dinero, pues el destino se volteará sobre él haciendo que pague con sus sentimientos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni uno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur C. D. Y basados en los personajes con los actores de la serie de la BBC, Sherlock.  
Este fanfic está hecho por gusto y diversión. **

**Introducción.**

Un chico estaba solo en un salón trabajando en su laptop, al escuchar voces de jóvenes volteo a ver hacia la ventana que daba a los pasillos del edificio, vio pasar a un grupo de chicos, entre ellos iba un chico rubio, riendo con sus compañeros, John Watson, un estudiante de la universidad.

Siempre era así, ver a ese chico de lejos, no sabía porqué pero sentía cierta curiosidad y atracción hacia ese rubio desde que lo vio.

Sherlock Holmes no era un chico como los otros, era llamado "Freak", Raro","Loco" entre otros apodos, pero esos sobrenombres era lo que más escuchaba a la gente decir cuando se referían a él. Era algo que en toda su vida se había acostumbrado.  
No tenía amigos, pues siempre se la pasaba diciendo las verdades , algunos secretos de sus compañeros, y por ello tenía a muchos que le temían y odiaban.  
Su físico ayudaba para que hicieran burla de él, y llamarlo más "Freak", era un chico muy delgado, y una mata de cabello chino. No era alguien que llamara la atención de las chicas, y eso a él no le importaba, nunca encontró interesante querer socializar con personas superficiales, como lo estaba llena esa universidad, a pesar que era la universidad Imperial de Londres, una de las universidades que se especializaban en las ciencias, (Medicina, Ingeniería y Ciencias Naturales).

Para él, todos los estudiantes de ahí eran unos idiotas a excepción por ese rubio que hace un momento vio pasar. Desde que lo conoció de vista, hubo algo que le llamó la atención, aún no sabía qué, pero siempre lo seguía con la mirada sin que el otro chico se diera cuenta. Este chico estaba en el equipo de rugby de la universidad, así que tenía buen cuerpo. Siempre lo veía con compañía, ya sea con sus amigos o algunas chicas, pues era algo popular en la universidad, era lógico, sin embargo, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes no eran amigos, eran sólo compañeros de algunas clases, pero de vez en cuando John era de los pocos que no lo insultaba, al contrario, a veces lo saludaba al encontrarse en pasillos o algunas clases.

Y así era su vida, solo admirar a John desde lejos y en secreto, pues las grandes diferencias entre ambos los separaban, y Sherlock no era de las personas que trataba de hacer amigos, y querer socializar.

Pero algo los pondrá en el mismo camino, haciendo que sus vidas cambien por completo.

**::..::..::**

**Capítulo 1**

John se encontraba saliendo de una de las clases de su carrera de medicina, tenía algo de tiempo libre para que empezara la próxima clase, así que se reunió con unos amigos que estaban en los jardines.  
-¿Qué tal la clase del profesor Carrol?- preguntó uno de ellos.  
- Bien, no sé por qué dicen que se les hace pesado, es interesante sobre lo que platica, es parte de nuestra carrera.- dijo John sentándose junto a ellos.  
Sus amigos comenzaron a platicar algo que realmente no le dio importancia, comenzó a checar unos apuntes de sus clases anteriores cuando escuchó a sus amigos reírse.  
- ¿Cuál fue el chiste?- preguntó curioso.  
- Nos burlábamos de ese chico – dijo uno de sus amigos dirigiendo una mirada a un estudiante que pasaba cerca de sus vistas.  
John dirigió su mirada a un chico que conocía como Sherlock, compañero de algunas clases, algo extraño pues siempre andaba solo, sin amigos y humillaba seguidamente a compañeros y hasta algunos maestros.  
- Es realmente raro, me cae mal que sea tan creído…- dijo uno de ellos.- Sólo por que tiene trucos para saber secretos de nosotros.  
John no comentó nada y devolvió su vista a sus apuntes, realmente nunca había sido de las personas que se burlaba de otras personas, prefería respetar y no meterse en problemas. A parte, ese chico, Sherlock, no le caía mal, nunca se había metido con él, en el aspecto de humillarlo con cosas que supiera respecto a él, cuando lo saludaba, el chico le devolvía el saludo y no era grosero.

El tiempo de su hora libre pasó, tenía que ir a su otra clase la cuál tenía con sus amigos y se dirigió al salón. Al entrar se encontró en la puerta a Sherlock , se saludaron con la mirada y una sonrisa, compartían esa clase y fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

La clase transcurrió normal, a lo que se decía "normal" compartiendo clase con ese alumno, Sherlock, pues corrigió en varias ocasiones al maestro. Al finalizar todos salieron, era el final de sus clases por ese día.

John caminó algo separado de sus amigos pues estaba pensando en las tareas que quería adelantar y en el entrenamiento que tendría esa semana, pero sus amigos le hablaron haciendo que saliera de su mundo.  
- ¿Qué decían? No les prestaba atención…  
- Se nota…entonces… - comentó uno mirando hacia los demás, algo de complicidad se veía en sus sonrisas.- ¿No has notado que el freak te mira mucho?  
- ¿El… freak..? ¿Quién?- preguntó algo desconcertado.  
- Holmes… Sherlock.  
- ¿Qué? No… lo están inventando.  
- No, ya llevamos algo de tiempo viendo eso, creo que le gustas.  
- Están locos- dijo riendo y empezando a caminar.  
- No, no lo estamos, a parte, a ti nunca te ha dicho nada, siempre te saluda o te sonríe.  
- Sólo es amable- respondió sin darle importancia.  
- Ese tipo nunca es amable, y estamos seguros que si le gustas.- insistían.  
- Claro, bueno me tengo que ir, hablamos después.- dijo John despidiéndose de sus amigos y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

Era una universidad con dormitorios individuales, para poder concentrarse más en los estudios dentro de cada habitación, aunque siendo los estudiantes jóvenes, fueran individuales o no, la distracción siempre existía para ellos.

Lo que sus amigos le comentaron a John no le fue indiferente como aparentó, realmente cuando llegó a su habitación se había quedado pensando mucho en ello. ¿De verdad Sherlock se le quedaba mirando tanto como sus amigos decían? ¿O solo le decían eso para molestar? Trato de quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y comenzar con sus tareas, pues tenía que adelantar para no verse apurado después por los entrenamientos de rugby.

::..::..::

Ese día era igual que aburrido que los demás, a excepción que ese día compartió la última clase con ese chico, John, lo cuál se encontró en la puerta y le sonrió en forma en saludo. No sabía que tenía en realidad ese chico, era alguien normal, jugaba rugby y tenía buen cuerpo, pero no como otros que realmente si tenían más músculos, no era de los que se destacaran en clase, y no era alguien extraordinario en ni un aspecto a lo que él sabía.  
Era un chico de 20 años, con beca por el deporte de rugby, de familia de clase social media y era un chico que no se metía en problemas. Pero había algo en él que Sherlock siempre lo encontraba fascinante. Pero se había resignado a sólo observarle.

Había llegado a su habitación pensando en el chico rubio, pero al llegar a su dormitorio se le fue esfumando esos pensamientos pues tenía su juego de química ahí y como siempre comenzó a experimentar.

::..::..::

A los siguientes días John trató de prestarle más atención a Sherlock, y como habían dicho sus amigos, lo había cachado mirándole, lo cuál el otro desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, pero aún se negaba a creer y pensaba que eran casualidades.

Estaba en los jardines, había acabado su entrenamiento y tenía tiempo libre así que estaba con sus amigos platicando de cosas banales, cuando le dieron un codazo y señalaron algo. Al voltear vio a Sherlock sentado en una de las bancas con un libro, parecía concentrado.

-Antes de tomar asiento volteo para verte.- dijo Logan, uno de sus amigos.  
- Apostaría que si le gustas.  
- Se equivocan…- dijo John viendo hacia sus manos.  
- Apostemos entonces… - dijo uno de ellos sacando unos billetes. – Todos los de aquí.- dijo refiriéndose a él y tres chicos más.- estamos seguros que le gustas.  
- ¿Y qué quieren que haga? Acercarme y preguntarle ¿Oye, de casualidad te gusto? Claro que ahí me sumaré a las personas a las cuales insulta.  
- Obvio no, pero…- dijo Logan que junto más dinero de los demás.- Te apostamos este dinero, para que te acerques y te hagas amigo de él, estamos seguro que no te rechazará…

John volteo a ver al chico pelinegro despistadamente, realmente no le afectaría, siempre tuvo curiosidad de Sherlock, y le pagarían por tratar de hacer su amigo.  
- Iré, y me darán el dinero aunque él me rechace… ¿ok?  
- Claro, pero estamos seguros que no será así.  
- ¿Sólo comenzar una amistad con él?  
- Si… - dijeron sus amigos.

John tomó el dinero, siempre hacía falta el dinero para una u otra cosa, a parte, no iba hacer nada malo, no era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer, claro, iba sentirse humillado si ese chico lo rechazaba olímpicamente y lo insultaba, pero al menos tendría el dinero que sus amigos le habían apostado.  
- Esta bien, me acercaré a él, pero hoy no, se vería muy obvio.  
- Pero tenemos que estar presente.  
- Lo estarán.- contestó John algo contento por su dinero.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Quizá se vea algo... "floja" pero es un arranque, ya pronto se pondrá bueno (Espero). Y espero que le den oportunidad n_n!**  
**Gracias por leerme :D!  
**  
**Quería dejar una nota, referente a la universidad, ahí las carreras son así: **  
**Facultad de Medicina**:  
· Medicina  
· Farmacología  
· Ciencia biomédica  
**Facultad de Ciencias Naturales**:  
· Química  
· Ciencias biológicas  
· Bioquímica y biotecnología  
· Biología

**Y segunda nota, no sé mucho o nada de medicina, así que trataré de no meterme muy a fondo a materias o así, así que si alguna doctora o estudiante o alguien que sepa, nota algún error, no sean crueles, y tengan compasión xD  
Pero igual trato de investigar poco.  
Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias por leerme, darle follows y así...**  
**quizá se les hace un poco lenta o aburrida, pero pues es parte de la historia, pero tomará drama como dije...**  
**Espero le den oportunidad xD**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo (:!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al siguiente día llegó Sherlock a uno de los salones de la universidad, la clase que tenía era Farmacología, había llegado temprano pues en la última clase, había hecho enojar tanto a el maestro de esa materia por corregirlo y no dejar impartir la clase que el profesor aventó varios libros al suelo y gritó a los cuatro vientos que renunciaba. Así que ahora comprobaría si de verdad lo había hecho, tendría otro maestro sustituto o el mismo.

Se sentó al final del salón, como usualmente lo hacía y esperó mientras veía a sus compañeros llegar al aula.

Ya con el salón lleno, en la espera del maestro, llegó un hombre que no conocía y entró algo prepotente, cosa que no le gustó a Sherlock y a los demás intimidó.

-Muy bien, soy un profesor de "por mientras" –entró al salón sin saludar.- Quiero que se junten en equipo de dos personas y me hagan un ensayo de las diferentes penicilinas que existen, ahora.- dijo tomando asiento.

Sin protestar los alumnos comenzaron a juntarse en parejas, excepto uno que miraba hacia la ventana.  
- Joven, he dicho que se junten en…  
- No lo necesito, puedo decirle ahora mismo lo que pide y me puedo ir de aquí.- respondió desafiante Sherlock.  
- Entiendo, usted debe de ser…- buscó una hoja y la miró.- El señor Sherlock Holmes, si, pues quiero advertirle, que si sale de esta clase, será para no volver y reprobará la materia. Haga lo que pedí.  
- Usted no me puede hacer eso…  
- ¿Crees que me intimidarás por ser hijo de personas influyentes para la universidad?  
- Veo que…- Sherlock se disponía a humillar a ese maestro, seguramente diciendo algo personal pero antes de decirlo fue interrumpido.  
- Yo soy con él, disculpe, ya nos ponemos a trabajar.- dijo un rubio sentándose a lado del moreno y jalándolo de la manga para que se sentara.

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido y raro, como si John estuviera disfrazado de algo realmente ridículo, pero se sentó.  
- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.  
- Pues… -empezó a responder algo nervioso John.- Hago equipo contigo ¿Te molesta?-El moreno lo miró algo desconfiado.  
- Pero ¿Por qué?  
- Bueno, si te molesta puedes irte y reprobar.- dijo poniéndose de pie.  
- No, está bien, quédate.- dijo Sherlock.

John le sonrió y le extendió su mano.  
- John Watson.- se presentó con algo de formalidad.  
- Sé quien eres – respondió.  
- Yo también sé que quien eres, pero nunca nos hemos presentado, a pesar de que llevamos meses topándonos en los pasillos y algunas clases.  
- Sherlock Holmes.- respondió el saludo de mano. – Y bien, salgamos rápido de aquí mientras todos buscan en internet lo que encargó.- dijo dándole una hoja y pluma a John.  
- ¿No haremos lo mismo?  
- Cómo dije, puedo decirlo, pero el idiota lo quiere escrito, te dictaré…  
El rubio empezó a escribir lo que Sherlock le decía, terminaron y entregaron el trabajo, el profesor de mala gana les dio la salida.

-Vaya, eso fue increíble, saber todo eso de memoria.- dijo sorprendió John.  
- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó dudoso.  
- Por supuesto, me gustaría tener ese tipo de memoria, al menos un poco, me ayudaría mucho.  
- La gente usualmente no dice eso…  
- ¿Qué dice?  
- Me dicen todo tipo de cosas, lo debes de saber ¿no?  
- Quizá tienen envidia.- dijo John sonriéndole a el moreno.

Sherlock se había quedado sorprendido por dos cosas, la primera, el chico a quien siempre había estado observando le habló para hacer equipo con él, y después que le dijera eso. Sintió sus mejillas querer sonrojarse pero desvió la mirada y trató de controlarse, era ridículo como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Caminaron por los pasillos en un silencio algo incómodo por un momento hasta que John lo interrumpió.  
-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?  
-¿Para qué?- Aún Sherlock estaba algo desconfiado.  
- Bueno, pues tengo algo de sed.- dijo vacilando.- creí que podríamos platicar un poco.  
El moreno lo miró, veía que decía la verdad, quería entablar una conversación con él, así que cedió.

Al estar en la cafetería se sentaron mientras tomaban sus bebidas.  
-¿Cómo le haces?- preguntó el rubio.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
- Eso de decir cosas de las personas…  
- Sólo observo a las personas, cualquiera podría hacerlo.  
- La mayoría solo vemos, no tenemos esa capacidad de la observación.- Sherlock no respondió, solo tomó un sorbo de su café.- La verdad, eso que haces me parece fascinante.  
- ¿De verdad? – Sherlock estaba algo sorprendido.  
- Claro, es genial, es como un súper poder.- contestó sonriendo el rubio.  
Sherlock por su parte aún no salía de su cara de sorpresa, generalmente las personas lo miraban extraño y se alejaban de él.  
-Vaya… pues gracias.- contestó.- Usualmente no obtengo esa clase de comentarios.  
- Gente que no sabe apreciar lo que es genial.- John sonrió.- Se me hace divertido ver como humillas a veces a algunas personas.  
- La gente me odia por ello.  
- Pero tu lo haces en forma de defensa, ¿no?- preguntó el rubio.- Casi todas las personas que has humillado es porque te han insultado. Bueno, eso me imagino.  
- De alguna forma debo de vengarme ¿Cierto? - respondió Sherlock sonriendo.

Comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas los dos estudiantes, realmente había una dinámica muy buena entre ellos.  
- Oye – llamó John.- ¿Puedes hacer algún comentario de algunas personas que están aquí?- haciendo referencia a las personas de la cafetería.  
- Deducciones…- corrigió.- Claro.- volteo para ver a las personas.- veamos…

Pasaron los minutos restantes riendo sobre las cosas que Sherlock decía de las personas de su alrededor. Realmente Sherlock se sentía alegre y a gusto en la compañía de John, al igual que Sherlock, el rubio estaba muy cómodo en la cafetería con él. Para John , Sherlock era un chico normal a su parecer, sólo que con gustos y más capacidad que los demás, realmente le estaba agradando.

-Fue un gusto pasar el tiempo contigo.- dijo John mirando su reloj.- Pero la siguiente clase está por comenzar.  
- Claro  
-¿Tú no irás a tu siguiente clase? - pregunto al ver que el moreno no tenía intención de moverse.  
- Tengo la siguiente hora libre.  
- Oh, está bien, nos vemos después Sherlock.- se despidió John con una sonrisa saliendo de la cafetería.

El rubio caminó hacia su clase, dejando a Sherlock en la cafetería. Antes de llegar a su destino, fue interceptado por sus amigos.  
- Ya nos dijo Peter que trabajaste junto con el freak.  
- Si, de hecho acabo de estar con él en la cafetería.- respondió John.  
- Entonces lo conseguiste, eres su amigo ahora.- dijo uno.- Te lo dijimos, que no se iba a negar.  
- Eso parece.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.- Aún es muy apresurado decir que somos amigos, pero creo que es un avance lo que hice con él.

::..::..::

Los días comenzaron a pasar y a Sherlock y a John se le veía cada vez más juntos, en las clases que compartían se sentaban juntos y siempre andaban platicando y riendo. Fue para todos extraño ver a esos chicos tan opuestos juntos, excepto por los amigos del rubio, quienes sabían que John lo estaba haciendo por la apuesta, por dinero.

Iban caminando por los jardines de la universidad mientras Sherlock venía junto con John resolviéndole algunas dudas de una de las clases de John, cuando un joven unos años mayor que esos chicos se paró en frente de ellos.  
- Sherlock… - frente a ellos estaba un chico que bajo el sol, algunos de sus cabellos se veían platinados.  
- Hola Greg.- Saludó Sherlock.  
- ¿Tu amigo? - preguntó Greg mirando a John algo sorprendido.  
- Si, él es…- comenzó Sherlock a decir.  
- John Watson.- se presentó el chico rubio.  
- Un gusto, Greg Lestrade, amigo de Sherlock.- sonrió con amabilidad.  
-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?- sonrió Sherlock.  
- Sabes que siempre que te busco es para eso… la mayoría de las veces.- dijo pasándole una carpeta. – ¿Nos podemos sentar en algún lugar?

Fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas de los jardines, ya instalados, Sherlock abrió la carpeta, mostrando fotos de personas muertas o más bien asesinadas.  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó John sorprendido.  
- Fotografías de personas muertas John, es cierto lo que dijiste la vez pasada…- respondió Sherlock  
- ¿Qué dije?  
- Que no todos tienen la capacidad de observación…  
- No me refería a lo obvio – se defendió John.  
- Soy teniente en la policía…- comenzó a explicar Greg.- Y a veces cuando nos atoramos en algún caso…  
- Lo cuál es siempre.- interrumpió Sherlock mirando aún las fotografías.  
-… Acudo a Sherlock para que me ayude—finalizó ignorando el comentario de su amigo.  
- Se ve muy joven para que sea teniente…  
- Es muy bueno, por eso lo ascendieron, aunque quizá es por mi ayuda… siempre le resuelvo los casos.- volvió a comentar el moreno.  
- No siempre – se defendió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sherlock.  
- Deberían de interrogar de nuevo al esposo de la víctima… ahí lo tienes.- dijo entregándole la carpeta.  
-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Greg, mientras John miraba algo perdido a Sherlock y Greg.  
- El asesino, es el esposo de la víctima.  
- Pero no puede…  
-¿Cuándo me he equivocado?- Greg se quedó en silencio.- El hombre es obvio que la mató, por alguna herencia seguramente, mira las evidencias del cuerpo y la habitación dónde fue encontrada… Deberías de ir de nuevo a interrogar al esposo y sacarle la verdad.  
- Bien… gracias – dijo levantándose Greg de ahí.- Te llamaré para hacerte saber si es verdad…  
- Obvio que lo harás.  
Greg se despidió con una sonrisa de John y salió de su vista. John miraba con fascinación a Sherlock.  
- Eso ha sido… realmente increíble – dijo entusiasmado.  
-¿De verdad?  
- Claro, te digo, es como un súper poder y la policía te consulta… No sabía que la policía consultaba a personas de afuera...  
- No lo hacen…- John miró a Sherlock por un momento y luego ambos sonrieron.  
- ¿Vamos por algo de comer?- preguntó el moreno mientras ambos chicos se levantaban y caminaban hacia la cafetería.

* * *

**Bueno como dije, es algo lenta, quiero poner primero una amistad y así... como casi siempre las relaciones son xD  
:D Espero sus comentarios n_o!**

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualizo algo pronto por que puedo (?)**  
**Gracias a las que le dieron follow a la historia :D **  
**y comentan ya sea en el grupo o por aquí n_n me alegran mucho sus comentarios.**  
**Les dejo el capítulo 3, espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La relación del rubio y el moreno iba creciendo conforme pasaban las semanas, casi siempre estaban juntos platicando y riendo, se habían vuelto amigos.

John salió de una de sus clases e iba por los pasillos viendo hacia los jardines, hasta que vio a alguien y salió corriendo del edificio.  
- ¡Sherlock! – saludó alegremente.  
- Hola John, que bueno que te veo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Greg me dio esto – dijo levantando una carpeta.  
- ¿Más casos?  
- Si, aunque me gustaría más que me dejara ir a la escena del crimen…- dijo caminando hacia una de las bancas.  
- Quizá pronto necesiten eso, tu ayuda en persona.- respondió en forma de consolarlo.  
- Y si lo llegan a hacer, tú vendrás conmigo.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se sentaron y el moreno le pidió a su amigo que le leyera lo que venía en la carpeta mientras él miraba las fotos y deducía lo que había pasado conforme las evidencias que veía. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, después el moreno mandó un mensaje a Greg para darle los detalles.  
- Sherlock, tengo que ir a entrenamiento.- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila.  
- Está bien.  
- Te mando mensaje para vernos después.- se despidió el chico rubio.  
Sherlock caminó hacia su dormitorio para seguir con sus nuevos experimentos.

En esas semanas, John había dejado de ser alguien inalcanzable para ser un amigo, realmente nunca se imaginó tener una persona como John a su lado, una persona que le gustara lo que hacía y se le hacía fascinante, lo halagaba y le escuchaba sobre las cosas que tenía que decir, a pesar de que sabía, que John, muchas de las veces, no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero lo escuchaba como si supiera. Esos tipos de detalles eran los que poco a poco hacía que Sherlock le tomara más y más cariño al rubio.  
Tenía que reconocerlo, eso lo hacía sentirse extraño y algo incómodo, pues nunca había experimentado algo así y nunca lo pensó, pero John Watson definitivamente era diferente, era tan simple, común pero a la vez diferente al resto. Tenerlo cerca le hacía feliz.

::..::..::

John llegó muy a tiempo a su entrenamiento y se cambió rápido. El entrenamiento fue algo pesado, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.  
Al final sus amigos, con los que ya no había pasado tanto tiempo lo detuvieron en los vestidores.  
- A puesto que ese amigo tuyo quisiera verte así.- dijo Logan acercándose a John que estaba a medio vestir, pues estaba poniéndose la camiseta.  
- ¿Qué dices? Estás loco – dijo John acabándose de vestir.  
- Se ve que ya tomaste muy en serio esa apuesta…  
- Él es una persona bastante genial, lo digo de verdad.  
- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó otro chico.  
- Cómo amigo…  
- Sabes a lo que nos referimos.  
- Y tú sabes cuál es la respuesta, me gusta sólo como amigo, no puedo tener un sentimiento romántico por él, pues yo soy heterosexual, no bateo para el otro lado.  
- Hagamos una nueva apuesta…- comenzó uno de los chicos a decir.  
- Lo que estén pensando… no – dijo John recogiendo sus cosas para irse de los vestidores.  
- Vamos John…- trató de detenerlo uno.  
- No…  
- Sólo un beso…  
- No, no lo besaré, no soy gay…  
- Por el doble de dinero…. – dijo uno. Era tentador el dinero, que hizo a John quedarse mirando a sus amigos con algo de duda.  
- Vamos, es por dinero… y muy buen dinero, el doble.- tentó uno.  
- No, ya les dije, no insistan – dijo saliendo de los vestidores.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, pues quería darse un buen baño y descansar un poco antes de buscar a Sherlock para pasar el rato.

Al salir de bañarse encontró un sobre debajo de su puerta, seguramente alguien se lo había deslizado, curioso lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro venía dinero, la misma cantidad que le habían dado por la apuesta de hacerse amigo de Sherlock, pero en el sobre venía una hoja.

_"__Piénsalo bien, esta es la mitad del dinero que te pagaremos por el beso, solo un beso y ya, pero si lo haces, debe estar alguien de nosotros presente, así que procura que sea en un lugar público, quizá en algún bar o restaurante. Si decides aceptar, envíanos por mensaje la dirección de en donde sucederá el beso, si no, nos devuelves el dinero después." _

Era lo que decía la nota. John se dejó caer en la cama con el dinero y la nota, dio un largo suspiro y pensó.  
El dinero era muy tentador, como siempre decía, el dinero nunca venía mal, pero ¿Darle un beso a Sherlock? Lo había llegado a estimar como amigo, pero sólo como amigo, no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él. ¿Y si perdía la amistad de Sherlock por ello? Volvió a mirar el dinero, demonios y ahora que quería comprarse un nuevo celular, llegaba esa gran tentación. Fue a vestirse y a arreglarse, al final miró el dinero y dudó un poco pero al final lo tomó antes de irse de su dormitorio.

::..::..::

Sherlock estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, estaba leyendo un libro cuando su celular sonó, un mensaje.

_"__¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?" – JW  
"¿Ahora? ¿Por qué tan de repente?" – SH  
"Estaría bien salir, como amigos, casi no lo hacemos ¿Qué dices?" – JW  
"Esta bien, solo espera un poco ¿Dónde estas?" –SH  
"Afuera de tu edificio, te espero" –JW_

Sherlock se levantó y se arregló un poco, a pesar de que tenía semanas de amistad con John, el rubio nunca había estado en su habitación, ni él en la de John, sólo sabían en los edificios que estaban sus dormitorios, no más.

Salió de su dormitorio y se encontró a John fuera del edificio.  
- Hola – saludó.  
- Hola.- sonrió John.- ¿Vamos?  
Comenzaron a caminar mientras comenzaba el atardecer en el campus.  
- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el moreno.  
- No sé, a tomar algo… ¿Qué tal un bar?  
- No estoy acostumbrado a ir…  
- Vamos, solo platicaremos…  
- Bueno – dijo siguiendo al rubio.

Llegaron a un bar, aún no había mucha gente, pero parecía un local de ambiente tranquilo que se acompañaba con música en vivo. Se acomodaron en una mesa , los asientos era un sillón pegado a la pared.  
- Voy por las bebidas ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó John.  
- Hm no lo sé… ¿Algo suave?  
- Esta bien, ahorita lo traigo – dijo caminando el rubio hacia la barra.

Sherlock miraba hacia todos lados, nunca había estado en un lugar así, realmente no le interesaba, pero si estaba con John, no le importaba el lugar, sólo quería pasársela bien con su amigo.

John caminó hacia la barra y pidió dos bebidas, mientras esperaba mandó un mensaje a sus amigos.

Sherlock vio que se aproximaba John con dos bebidas y se levantó a ayudarle.  
- Este es la tuya.- dijo John dándole un vaso a Sherlock.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, John se paró en la noche unas veces más para ir por más bebidas, aunque en si, sólo iba a comprar bebidas para él, pues Sherlock no quiso tomar más de dos vasos. A pesar de que el rubio estaba tomando mucho, no se veía borracho.

Habían acabado muy cerca mientras platicaban, y en un momento se quedaron en silencio, John estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras que Sherlock lo observaba.  
- Deberíamos irnos, para que descanses.- dijo Sherlock.  
- Estoy bien…  
- Te estás durmiendo...  
En realidad tenía poco sueño John, pues traía en la cabeza el dinero sobre la apuesta y el beso. De repente se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Sherlock levantándolo de sillón.  
- Vamos… Te ayudo.- Sherlock upó a John.  
- Estoy bien… - se quejó más no alejó a Sherlock. – Sherlock…  
Sherlock volteo a mirarlo y se sorprendió a verlo tan cerca, estaban a centímetros, pero John ni le dio tiempo de que pensara en sus proximidades pues este le plantó un beso en los labios.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa Sherlock, más no alejó a John, sólo se quedo quieto aún sosteniéndolo. John sintió las manos de su amigo sujetarlo más fuerte ante el beso, pero a los segundos se alejó. Ambos se miraban algo sorprendidos.  
- Yo… lo siento Sherlock.. yo… la bebida… y…  
- Esta bien, vayámonos de aquí .- dijo comenzando a caminar arrastrando a John con él.  
Antes de que salieran, John volteo su cabeza alrededor del bar, y se encontró con la mirada burlona de uno de sus amigos, pues había estado ahí para ver que esa apuesta se cumpliera.

John y Sherlock iban en silencio caminando, el rubio iba caminando por si sólo, pues no estaba ebrio del todo. El rubio se sintió algo extraño al besar a otro hombre, pero esa iba a ser la única excepción, pues nunca volvería a hacerlo en su vida, era por dinero, así que valía la pena, a parte tenía la excusa de estar tomado, esperando así que Sherlock lo dejara pasar y no perdería esa amistad.

Llegaron al edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de John, y se habían parado frente a la puerta.  
- Gracias por traerme, aunque te dije que estaba ya bien…  
- Si, como quiera quise hacerlo.- dijo sin darle importancia el moreno.  
- Oye Sherlock… respecto a lo de hace rato… yo…- John tenía la intención de disculparse y sacar la excusa del alcohol, pero no pudo hacerlo pues sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock aproximarse y sintió de nuevo esos labios en los suyos. Sherlock lo estaba besando. Fue un rápido beso, ahora con iniciativa de su amigo.  
- Buenas noches John…- dijo con la vista gacha y salió rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

**:o ...  
Espero sus bellos comentarios ! gracias por leerme n_n!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! everybody n_n!  
Me alegraron en el capítulo anterior dejándomoe comentarios, ver más follows y así.  
Espero disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **

John se quedó pasmado aún afuera de su edificio observando como se iba Sherlock, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio. ¿Qué había pasado? Sherlock lo besó, quería decir que en verdad a Sherlock le gustaba. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa, estaba preocupado, pues él realmente no tenía sentimientos por Sherlock, no del modo romántico, pero no quería herirlo, solo esperaba que mañana fuera un día normal, y esa noche quedase en el olvido.

::..::..:.

Sherlock por otra parte sentía su cuerpo temblar y su corazón palpitar rápidamente, John lo besó, quizá por los tragos, pero lo hizo ¿Sentiría algo por él? ¿Fue un error devolverle ese beso enfrente de su dormitorio?  
El moreno llegó metiéndose a bañar para irse a dormir, mañana sería otro día y vería el como se comportaría John.

Al siguiente día, por extraño que parezca, ambos decidieron no hablar de los besos, ni si quiera que estuvieran en ese bar. Siguieron con su misma rutina de siempre, era un alivio para John, pero algo inquietante para Sherlock.

::..::..::

Pero las cosas no fueron como John se lo esperaba del todo, un día Sherlock lo besó de nuevo, a lo cuál correspondió con gran sacrificio, pues sabía que estaba besando a un hombre, a su amigo, un amigo del cuál no se sentía atraído, pues a él le gustaban las mujeres, pero no supo como pasó que le correspondió aquel beso, quizá fue por qué trató de imaginar que besaba a alguna chica linda, tan sólo era de cerrar los ojos e imaginar, pues no quería lastimar a Sherlock. Ese suceso se fue dando más y más seguido, que con el tiempo se volvió costumbre.

Ellos tenían besos en privado y en algunos momentos, haciéndolo una especie de rutina. Para ese entonces John vio su error, esa apuesta que había hecho. Por una parte se alegraba en ser amigo de Sherlock pero sólo quería ser su amigo, no algo más, en lo cuál ya estaba metido. No quería herir a Sherlock, realmente lo estimaba y si le decía que no le atraía, se iba a sentir herido, y en cierta parte traicionado, lo más seguro es que se alejaría y no quería eso. Ya ese problema se le había ido de las manos.

Las semanas pasaron, sus amigos dejaron de molestar con más apuestas, para suerte de John, pues igual ya no pensaba aceptar ni una. Pero no sabía como lidiar con la situación que tenía con Sherlock, sólo eran besos, pero besos que daban sin emoción, sin sentimiento, pues no le gustaba su amigo.

Estaba dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento cuando Sherlock lo interceptó y lo jaló para que quedaran detrás de un gran árbol.  
- Demonios, me asustas Sherlock…  
- Lo siento, sólo quería decirte que hoy no podré verte.  
- ¿Pasó algo?  
- No, sólo que me salió una emergencia familiar, nada grave…  
- ¿Saldrás del campus? ¿Por cuántos días?  
- Mañana temprano estaré aquí para las clases, así que supongo que mañana te veo.  
- Está bien, nos vemos mañana.- John se despidió y antes de darse la vuelta un repentino beso lo sorprendió, antes de decir algo Sherlock se había retirado, como casi siempre.  
John soltó un gran suspiro, algo cansado y siguió su camino hacia el entrenamiento.

Después del entrenamiento se retiró para estar en su dormitorio, no le apetecía salir con sus amigos o estar en compañía de alguien. Pensaba en Sherlock, creo que había llegado el momento de decirle a su amigo que no sentía nada por él y esos besos no significaban nada, que no quería más que una amistad con él. Sabía las consecuencias, pero ya no podía seguir así en esa situación.

::..::..::

Al día siguiente tomó clases como normalmente hacía, pero el pensamiento de hablar con Sherlock lo estaba inquietando y poniendo algo nervioso, pero debía de hacerle frente. Decidió salir temprano de una de sus clases y buscar a su amigo a una de sus clases, igual, ya faltaba poco para que esa hora terminara y tenían un pequeño receso antes de comenzar la siguiente materia.

Ahora se encontraba parado en los jardines de la universidad, _demonios_, pensó, realmente no tenía ni idea donde estaba Sherlock ni que clase tomaba. Realmente a pesar que llevaban tiempo siendo amigos y quizá "algo más" no sabía ni qué estudiaba el moreno, pues lo veía en clases de la carrera de medicina, pero no las tomaba todas, a parte había escuchado a Sherlock mencionar otras materias que llevaba de otras carreras.  
Seguramente alguien le daría señales de dónde estaría Sherlock, después de todo, era famoso, una mala fama que tenía y la mayoría le decían de cosas, pero era algo, sabían de él.  
- Disculpa…- se acercó a una chica.- ¿Sabes qué en que clase está Sherlock Holmes?  
- No - la chica lo miró extraño.  
- Claro, gracias de todos modos.- dijo algo avergonzado y caminó.  
Ahora le daba un poco de pena preguntar, caminó hasta llegar a un edificio, ahí era el edificio para los estudiantes de la carrera de Química. Con suerte se topó con un maestro.  
- Disculpe…- llamó la atención del maestro.  
- ¿Si? ¿Qué necesitas?  
- ¿De casualidad sabe si aquí estudia Sherlock Holmes?  
- Ah, hace un momento lo vi está… creo que lo vi en el salón 4-B, está en la tercera planta.  
- Gracias – John se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a encontrarse con su amigo.

Ya en el tercer piso comenzó a ver los letreros de los salones y lo encontró fácilmente, ahí estaba el salón que buscaba, al parecer, aún la clase no terminaba, el pasillo se encontraba con pocas personas.

Estaba a unos metros de aquel salón, tenía algo de nervios al avanzar hacia el, así que se quedó de pie esperando a que los alumnos salieran. Los minutos se le hacían eternos; y por fin vio la puerta de esa aula abrirse, los alumnos comenzaron a salir llenando poco a poco el pasillo, cuando por fin vio a aquel chico delgado y con su mata de pelo salir.  
- Sher…- Comenzó a llamarlo, pero escuchó el nombre de Sherlock provenir del lado contrario de donde él estaba.

Su amigo ni si quiera lo escuchó, volteo hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda y vio como una chica se le colgaba del cuello abrazándolo, al mismo tiempo que Sherlock correspondía ese abrazo.  
John se quedó congelado, ¿Quién era esa chica? No le conocía más amigos a Sherlock o personas que le hablaran.  
El rubio se llevó una mano a su pecho, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. ¿Qué era esa sensación que estaba comenzando a sentir? No le estaba gustando ver a esa chica abrazar a su amigo ¿Por qué?  
Se sintió algo confundido y con impotencia y salió rápidamente de ahí, casi corriendo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Se suponía que iba a decirle la verdad a Sherlock, pero ahora no sabía nada, se sentía confundido y con su pecho latiendo rápidamente. ¿Había sentido una especie de celos? Era imposible. El rubio se recargó en uno de los árboles y trató de tranquilizarse.

-¿John? – habló una voz conocida cerca de él a los minutos, haciendo que se sobresaltara. - ¿Estás bien?  
- Sherlock… yo… - volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, venía esa chica de hace unos momentos con él.- Si, estoy bien.  
- ¿Sherlock? – La chica se acercó con una confianza a Sherlock y lo tomó del brazo, cosa que incomodó a John.  
- Ah, cierto, ella es Molly , una amiga.- presentó el moreno a la chica.  
- Mucho gusto.- sonrió la chica extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.  
- Él es John Watson.- dijo Sherlock.- un amigo.  
John respondió el saludo de mano con una sonrisa algo forzada_, amigo_, resonó en su cabeza y no le gustó que Sherlock lo presentara así. No entendía lo que pasaba con sus emociones ese día.  
- Un gusto…- Dijo algo incómodo.- Bueno, me tengo que ir. – dijo tratando de alejarse de ellos.  
- ¿Estás bien John? – volvió a preguntar algo preocupado su amigo.  
- Si, se me hace tarde, nos vemos.- dijo retirándose.

- No sabías que tenías un amigo nuevo.- dijo la chica.  
- Si, hace semanas que lo conozco.  
- ¿Le caí mal?  
- Lo dudo, quizá realmente estaba apurado.- dijo Sherlock .- ¿Te acompaño a tu dormitorio?  
- Si – la chica respondió alegre y caminaron juntos hacia su siguiente materia.

* * *

**:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Pues vengo a actualizar, gracias a todas por seguir este fanfiction :v!**

**Por cierto, actualizo y aprovecho para felicitar (aunque obvio él no me leerá) a Benedict Cumberbatch, que ya es 19 en Inglaterra :v!  
Aunque creo que aún está en Estados Unidos xDD, pero bueno, le mandamos nuestro amor y buenos nuestro Ben!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

John no pudo concentrarse como hubiera querido en el resto de sus clases, todo lo que rondaba en su mente era Sherlock, Sherlock con su amiga. Sentía cierta molestia al pensar en ello ¿Por qué? Se negaba a aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por Sherlock, algo más que amistad.

Terminando sus clases se fue a su dormitorio, a los minutos recibió un mensaje.  
_"¿Dónde estás?"- SH  
"En mi dormitorio"- JW  
"¿Estabas bien cuando nos vimos en la mañana?"-SH_

John miró el mensaje y suspiro. No, no había estado bien y ahorita tampoco se sentía mejor, estaba llegando a la conclusión y aceptando que tuvo celos.  
_"Si, sólo que no dormí bien y se me hacía algo tarde para la clase"- JW  
"¿Quieres venir a mi dormitorio? Habitación 22"- JW  
"Llego en un momento" –SH_

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que tocaron a su habitación, inmediatamente abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su amigo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
- Hola John – Saludó mirando atentamente a John.  
La respuesta del rubio no se lo esperaba, pues el chico más bajo inmediatamente rodeó con sus brazos al delgado cuerpo de su amigo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Lo abrazó como no lo había hecho desde que se conocieron.

Sherlock se quedó quieto por el contacto, no había visto nunca iniciativa de John, no desde el beso cuando estaban en el bar. John ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, lo abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarlo.  
- Eh… ¿Estas bien? – preguntó tratando de corresponder el abrazo.  
El rubio solo movió la cabeza afirmando como respuesta, más no dijo una palabra más, quedándose así un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – dijo John separándose de Sherlock y tomándolo de la mano para que lo siguiera. – Tengo refresco y algunos jugos.-dijo acercándose a un pequeño refrigerador a lado de su cama.  
- Un jugo está bien – dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor y miraba el dormitorio de John.  
- Toma- dijo dándole un jugo.- Y… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de tu amiga?  
- No salió la plática.- encogió sus hombros sin tomarle importancia.  
- No la había visto antes ¿vino a visitarte? – John se sentó en su cama, y le hizo una seña a su amigo para que tomara asiento junto a él.  
- Vino a estudiar, viene de otra universidad…  
- ¿La conoces de hace mucho? – John estaba muy curioso ese día.  
- Si, la conocí cuando íbamos en el kínder  
Ante tal respuesta John se le quedó mirando sorprendido, se trató de imaginar a los dos creciendo juntos, a Molly y a Sherlock y de nuevo sintió celos.  
- Es como una hermana o prima para mí…- comentó Sherlock mirando de reojo a John.  
- Ya veo.- sonrió sin darse cuenta y sintió una de las manos de el moreno en su hombro.  
- ¿En verdad estás bien? Te noto algo… diferente.  
- Si – asistió y le sonrió.- Estoy bien – se dejó caer en la cama y tomó la mano de Sherlock y lo jaló hacia él.  
- ¿Q-Qué haces? – El moreno se había puesto algo nervioso y sorprendido, pues como había dicho, John estaba diferente ese día, más demostrativo de cariño.  
- Sólo disfrutar del momento de estar juntos.

John y Sherlock se abrazaron mientras estuvieron acostados, Sherlock se sentía muy feliz, sentir la cercanía del rubio sin ser él el que tuviera la iniciativa, le hacía muy feliz. Disfrutar la calidez del abrazo, el aroma de John.  
Mientras que el rubio estaba sintiendo nuevas emociones en su cuerpo, se sentía cómodo teniendo cerca a su amigo, como no lo había sentido antes. Quizás esas emociones y sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir estaban dormidas , quizá desde que inició esa amistad con Sherlock comenzaron a desarrollarse, y se despertaron al ver a Sherlock con otra persona. No lo sabría y ahorita ya no le interesaba mucho averiguarlo, lo importante era el presente, estaba con su amigo, lo quería para él y nadie más.

::..::..::

Los días pasaron y la relación de John y Sherlock fue progresando, gracias a que John había aceptado sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, acordaron tenerlo en secreto, más que nada fue decisión de John, a pesar de que había aceptado tener sentimientos por su amigo, no había aceptado que era gay y por lo mismo no quería que la gente supiera de su relación con Sherlock, fue por eso que lo mantuvieron así, en secreto.

-Sherlock…-habló John, quien estaba en su habitación haciendo tarea.  
- ¿Si?- El moreno estaba haciendo también tarea.  
- ¿Qué estudias? ¿En qué carrera estás? – Esas preguntas hizo que Sherlock se detuviera de hacer sus deberos y mirara a John sorprendido.  
- Creí que lo sabías…  
- Nunca me lo has dicho…  
- Estudio química  
- Pero tú…  
- Lo sé, tomo materias de otras carreras, me permiten eso, pues tengo una preferencia especial…  
-¿Es por qué tu familia da dinero a la universidad?  
- Hm... a parte, pues como sabes, soy un genio y me necesitan para algunas investigaciones.  
- Presumido…- soltó John sonriendo, Sherlock lo miró sorprendido de nuevo y sonrió.  
- Y así te gusto…  
- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide…- dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzó a buscar en un cajón de su escritorio.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – Sherlock lo veía curioso.  
- Esto… - dijo dándole una hoja de libreta y una pequeña figura de snoopy.- Es para ti – John sonreía.  
- Gracias – Sherlock se le quedó mirando a la figura del perro, sonrió y guardó la hoja.

Desde que John había aceptado sus sentimientos, fue llenando de detalles a Sherlock, sabía que Sherlock no era una chica, ni era de los que le importara los regalos, pero le nacía dárselos, pequeños detalles, desde algo que le compraba, como peluches, figuras, objetos que se le hacían "Sherlock", hasta tarjetas algo románticas o mensajes, recados escritos por él en su libreta, con mensajes de "Te extraño, te quiero, me gustas, etc.…"  
A Sherlock al principio le sorprendió esos regalos, pero los aceptaba, realmente apreciaba ese detalle de John.

:::..::..::

En esos días John ya le hablaba a Molly Hopper, amiga de Sherlock, pues era compañera en varias de sus clases, pues estaba estudiando medicina. A veces se sentaban juntos en clases, era buena chica y muy amable e inteligente, sintió con un poco de pena al haber sentido celos de ella en un principio, aunque tenía un poco de envidia que ella conociera desde hace años a Sherlock.

Los entrenamientos de rugby se hacían más intensos, pues estaban próximos los torneos de las universidades y conforme iban pasando los días de entrenamiento, parecía que a las chicas les llamaba más la atención de andar rondando el campo donde los chicos entrenaban, al igual que andar tras ellos.

John en su tiempo, había salido con varias chicas, pero nunca tuvo alguna relación seria, pues en verdad en su momento no le interesaba, sólo quería enfocarse a los estudios. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Sherlock, ahí fue definitivamente donde perdió el interés en salir con chicas, era amable con ellas, pues muchas de sus compañeras eran buenas personas, y amables con él, aunque muchas otras siempre sólo andaban tras él por ser jugador del equipo de la universidad, chicas superficiales, como Sherlock les llamaba, cosa que al moreno le molestaba ver.  
Muchas veces Sherlock miraba de lejos el entrenamiento y escuchaba murmurar a las chicas de lo guapo o buen cuerpo que tenían los jugadores, y le hervía de celos cuando escuchaba el nombre de John mencionar.

:::..::..::

Era un viernes y estaba anocheciendo, en la universidad se vivía un ambiente de fiesta, el primer juego del equipo del rugby lo habían ganado, haciendo que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran celebrando.

Sherlock había visto la mitad del juego, alejado de la multitud, pues minutos finales del partido se alejó un momento para tomar una llamada de Greg Lestrade. Finalizando la llamada inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el partido había terminado, los jugadores celebraban al igual que los espectadores del juego, buscó a John con la mirada y ahí estaba, a un lado de la cancha con otro compañero de equipo y con varias chicas, que obviamente coqueteaban con ellos, pues lo hacían descaradamente.

Decidió acercarse, para darle las buenas noticias, lo habían llamado para ir personalmente a un asesinato, necesitaban de sus habilidades para resolverlo.  
- John…- llamó haciendo que su "amigo" volteara a verlo con una sonrisa.  
- Sherlock… - dijo separándose de los demás.  
- Necesito que te cambies rápido, Lestrade llamó, me necesita.- dijo algo entusiasmado.  
- ¿Qué?- en la cara de John se veía algo confusión. - ¿Ahorita ya?  
- Por supuesto, nos están esperando, rápido…  
- ¿Por qué yo?  
- Dijimos que así sería… A parte te sirve como práctica, serás un médico…  
- Pero acabo de terminar un partido Sherlock, y…- Sherlock lo miró serio.  
- Pues ya lo terminaste, vámonos…  
- Sherlock… estoy algo cansado y…  
- ¿Qué haces con este tipo? – dijo una de las chicas que había visto cerca de John, y ahora se situaba a lado del rubio. – Es obvio que tú no perteneces a este ambiente… aquí no tenemos tus libros.- dijo burlonamente.  
Sherlock la miró de arriba hacia abajo y la ignoró, ahorita no tenía tiempo para eso, un asesinato había ocurrido y lo habían llamado.  
- John…- volvió a llamar.  
- Aléjate, él ahorita quiere celebrar, no encerrarse a leer libros.- dijo la chica tomando del brazo a John.

El moreno miró de muy mala manera a esa chica, realmente era una idiota, y miró a John, John ni si quiera decía nada, ni se alejaba de la chica, era obvio que le gustaba la atención, sintió celos y decepción, pero no iba a dejar que John lo supiera, sobretodo era orgulloso.  
- Ya veo que prefieres esto…  
- Sherlock….- lo llamó, pero no hizo el intento de moverse al ver que su amigo le daba la espalda y se iba rápidamente de ahí.

John también se sintió algo ofendido, ni si quiera lo había felicitado por el juego, pero claro, a Sherlock no le importaba los deportes, pero por lo menos una felicitación de cómo había jugado, pues lo había visto ahí viendo el partido. A parte, se sentía cansado, quería descansar después del partido. Pero a pesar de eso, se había sentido mal ver a Sherlock irse molesto.  
- Vamos a cambiarnos y a salir a celebrar John – dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo quien lo empujó hacia los vestidores y alejándolo del agarre de la chica. – De rato te ligas a esa chica.  
John no dijo nada, se dirigió algo serio a los vestidores, toda alegría que había sentido momentos antes se había alejado.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios, les deseo que tengan buen fin de semana :D  
Recuerden que sus comentarios me animan *w* y me hacen feliz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!  
Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana :)  
Vengo con la actualización, espero les guste!  
Y si, John y Sherlock ya tienen una relación, pero lo esconden ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Sherlock llegó algo molesto a la escena del crimen, pero se olvidó de sus sentimientos al cruzar las cintas de advertencia, tenía que lucirse para que lo llamaran más seguido ¿no? Y sobretodo, ser profesional.

::..::..::

John por su parte fue arrastrado hacia una fiesta o más bien a un pequeño bar donde los jugadores y seguidores hicieron su propia fiesta por ese triunfo. Ya no se sentía de humor, pero trató de pasársela bien con sus compañeros, pero eso no significó que se olvidara de Sherlock, de hecho toda la noche lo tuvo en mente, le preocupaba.

Llegó pasada media noche a su dormitorio, estaba realmente cansado, así que llegó directo a su cama y durmió rápidamente.

Sherlock llegó un poco más tarde a su dormitorio, su primer caso si que había tardado más que otras veces en que Greg le había dado las carpetas, pues por algo lo llamaron para que estuviera en físico en la escena del crimen, fue un caso que por medio de fotografías no hubiera podido resolver.

A pesar de eso, había dejado gran impresión en el equipo de Greg, seguramente lo llamarían más para ir, eso le ponía alegre.  
Al llegar a su habitación se puso ropa para dormir y abrió su laptop, y comenzó a escribir. Llevaba un tipo _diario_ en su computadora, donde ponía lo interesante que le sucedía en su vida. Últimamente casi siempre escribía, pues se pasaba los días con John y eso era importante de anotar. Pero esa noche estaba escribiendo sobre su primer caso y en el que requirieron su ayuda, en forma física. Terminó algo tarde, lo bueno que era fin de semana, no debía levantarse temprano, cerró su laptop y se fue a su cama.

::..::..::

John se despertó algo temprano, era extraño siendo fin de semana, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba, pensaba en Sherlock. Se bañó, arregló y salió rumbo a la habitación del moreno.  
Y como siempre, no sabía cuál número de habitación era, así como al principio no sabía en que salón estaba su amigo. Decidió preguntar a alguien que vio salir del edificio del dormitorio de Sherlock.

Caminó por un pasillo con varias puertas, buscaba el número 12. Al estar enfrente a ella tocó y esperó, pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales volvía a tocar pasando el tiempo hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que le preguntó el moreno al verlo.  
- ¿No es obvio? Tú, gran Sherlock Holmes debería que deducirlo… - dijo molesto por tal recibimiento.  
- ¿No prefieres estar a estas horas con tus amigos y esas chicas? – escupió la última palabra.

John empujó a un lado a Sherlock y entró a la habitación sin ser invitado. Escuchó como Sherlock cerró con algo de fastidio la puerta tras él.  
- Sabes que no me gusta nadie más que tú – dijo John en tono muy bajo, como si lo dijera para sí, pero el moreno lo escuchó.  
- Ayer no parecía eso… Tú no quisiste acompañarme – dijo algo sentido.  
- Tú ni si quiera me felicitaste por el partido ganado – dijo algo triste también John- Y sé que los deportes o cosas así no te importan… – interrumpió John antes de que Sherlock replicara.-…pero fue importante para mí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pues ambos tuvieron cierta culpa.  
- Lo siento…- dijo John. – Ayer ni si quiera me la pasé bien el resto de la noche, pensé en ti.  
- Jugaste muy bien… - dijo Sherlock haciendo a un lado su orgullo.  
John le sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte, el abrazo fue devuelto por Sherlock.  
- Supongo que esto fue nuestra primera pelea de pareja…- comentó John.  
- Supongo…- sonrió. - ¿Cómo sabías cuál era mi dormitorio?  
- Preguntando – dijo separándose y caminando para inspeccionar el cuarto. – Tienes muchas cosas…Y es un cuarto un poco más grande que el mío.  
- En este edificio así son las habitaciones…  
- Ah, ahí están mis regalos – John miró en un mueble, un librero, estaba lleno de objetos, libros, libretas, algunos recipientes y en un espacio, algo separado, estaban los regalos que John le daba a Sherlock, se alegró de verlos ahí y sonrió por ello. El rubio continuó merodeando.

Sherlock miraba atento como su amigo paseaba por su habitación y tomaba objetos que le parecían extraños, veía su expresión de curiosidad, observación y esas sonrisas que soltaba. Le encantaba las expresiones del rubio, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y sentía una especie de electricidad por dentro.  
Vio como John tomaba una roca y la miraba muy atento, el moreno lentamente se acercó a él y le quitó la roca de las manos.  
- Oh, lo siento… quizá no debía tomarla…- se disculpó apenado su amigo.  
El moreno dejó la roca donde anteriormente estaba y se volteo a mirar a John.  
- John…- le llamó.  
- Lo siento Sherlock… ¿Arruiné algo? – dijo algo preocupado.

Sherlock tomó de un brazo a su amigo y lo haló hacia él, y le plantó un beso. John por su parte correspondió ese beso que fue subiendo de intensidad.  
Ambos se estaban atrayendo entre sí, querían sentir sus cuerpos cerca, el más alto estaba algo en curvado para quedar a la altura de su amigo, mientras John tenía ya sus manos alrededor de los hombros de este.  
- Cama…- dijo John en un momento que sus labios se liberaron, pero retomaron esos besos mientras Sherlock lo guiaba hacia su cama que no estaba tendida. Se sentaron torpemente mientras seguían en lo suyo, besos y caricias. Ya el calor de esa habitación había ascendido, las partes de arriba de su ropa ya estaban en el suelo, ambos con sus torsos desnudos.  
John pasaba sus dedos por ese delgado cuerpo, podía sentir las costillas de su pareja, mientras que Sherlock sentía esos pocos músculos que tenía en crecimiento su John.  
Sherlock inclinó a John hasta que quedó acostado en la cama y se posicionaba encima de él, con sus dos piernas abiertas dejando en medio de ellas el cuerpo del rubio. John tomó las caderas del moreno y las atrajo hacia las suyas, comenzó a alzar las suyas para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto, soltaron un gemido de placer mientras ambos comenzaron un ritmo, sus miembros se estaban restregando a través de sus pantalones.  
Ya estaban excitados, se separaron y se miraron, ambos estaban algo sudorosos, y jadeando, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse, era lo más lejos que habían llegado en esa relación que llevaban.  
- ¿Quieres esto…? – preguntó John nervioso mirando intensamente a Sherlock.  
- Si… ¿Tú? – respondió sin dudar.  
- Si…- comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del moreno, mientras mordía su labio.  
- E-espera... – dijo levantándose de encima de John y caminó hacia un buró que tenía y sacó un paquete de condones y un bote, John pudo darse cuenta que era "lubricante".  
- ¿Tú sabías…- comenzó a preguntar sorprendido - ¿Acaso tu…- John comenzó a formularse varias ideas en su cabeza, pensó en Sherlock teniendo relaciones con otra persona, con otro hombre y lo invadieron los celos mirando ahora molesto a su amigo.  
- Los tengo por que los usé para un experimento…- advirtió Sherlock…- No para ese tipo de experimento, nada sexual, si acaso te está pasando por la cabeza…Yo no me he metido con nadie.  
- ¿De verdad? – dijo más tranquilo.  
- Si…- dijo pasándole un condón y el bote. – Eres el primero en mi vida…  
John sonrió con alivio, realmente también lo sería Sherlock, él había salido con chicas pero nunca llegó tan lejos. Estaba poniéndose algo nervioso ahora que lo estaba pensando.  
- Y espero sea el único… - respondió John.-…que tú también eres mi primero.

John hizo a un lado lo que le había pasado Sherlock y tomó al moreno para acostarlo encima de él y reanudar esos besos y caricias. Se deshicieron de los pantalones, sus ropas interiores no servían mucho en cubrir sus erecciones. John bajó con algo de cuidado la ropa interior de Sherlock para que saliera ese miembro rosado, con su mano comenzó a masajearle, de arriba hacia abajo. Sherlock se arqueaba encima de él, su cara era oro puro, su cara de excitación, nunca se imaginó verlo así, encima de él, con su miembro entre sus manos. John comenzó a elevar y a mover su cadera debajo del cuerpo del moreno.  
Él aún tenía puesta su ropa interior, movió su cadera y el cuerpo de Sherlock un poco, para que quedara su bulto debajo del trasero de su amigo y comenzó a frotar mientras masturbaba al moreno.  
Sus gemidos se hicieron más seguidos. Sherlock se vino manchando el estómago y pecho de John.  
Agitados, no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron con caricias, a John le había excitado aún más que Sherlock se viniera encima de él, era lo que buscaba.  
- Ponte boca abajo - ordenó John.  
Sherlock obedeció, se tiró a lado de John , en su cama boca a bajo, escuchó como John rompía el empaque del condón, escuchó el sonido del líquido viscoso salir del bote, veía en su mente lo que hacía John, estaba listo para prepararlo.  
Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió el dedo de John en su entrada, era extraño y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.  
- Está bien si quieres parar… - dijo en susurro a su lado John, quien se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo.  
- Estoy bien, quiero que sigas…  
Empezó con uno, dos, tres dedos John, entraban y salían de él, Sherlock trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero era imposible.  
- ¿Estás listo?- Preguntó John, el moreno movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

John dirigió su miembro en la entrada de Sherlock, entró poco a poco, era un placer inexplicable lo que ambos sentían. No pudo contenerse más y empujó, Sherlock pegó una especie de gruñido y queja.  
- ¿Estás bien?... lo siento…- tranquilizó John tomando sus caderas con sus manos y las masajeaba en forma de consolación.  
- Si… es extraño, pero estoy bien- dijo entre jadeos el moreno.  
Empezó a mover sus caderas mientras elevaba un poco las de Sherlock para poder entrar más, pasando algunos minutos salió de Sherlock y lo hizo voltearse. Se maravilló al ver a su amigo a la cara, estaba con esa mata de cabello que siempre estaba esponjado, mojado, pegándose a su cara delgada, tomó el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos y lo besó, sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, al separarse se posicionó de nuevo para entrar en Sherlock, se puso en medio de las piernas del moreno, abriéndolas un poco y entró de nuevo, pero ahora se recostó en Sherlock, dejando su peso caer para volver a besar esos labios que tanto habían llegado a fascinar. Sus caderas encontraron un ritmo, un ritmo que al tiempo hizo a John venirse.

Ambos estaban ahora descansado, uno a lado del otro, sus cuerpos pegajosos de sudor y sus propios fluidos, se miraban como si miraran el universo.  
- ¿No te lastimé? – preguntó en un momento John, mientras acariciaba los chinos de Sherlock.  
- No, pero me ha despertado el hambre – dijo entre risas.  
- ¿Tienes algo aquí que comer?  
- Realmente no…  
- Iré por algo para comer aquí – dijo levantándose de la cama y besando a Sherlock.  
- Comida china suena bien – sugirió Sherlock aún acostado y enredado en una sábana.  
John sonrió y se comenzó a vestir para después ir por la comida.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, :D dejen sus comentarios que me alimento de ello (?) para seguir escribiendo :v!**

**Saludos, gracias a todas que siempre me dejan sus comentarios, por lo general las respondo por inbox... aunque la verdad , no recuerdo si esta vez lo hice, pero si no, igual si leo todos :3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!  
Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :3 !  
y si, ya dieron el paso grande... :D  
Espero les guste este capítulo. Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Después de ese fin de semana que pasaron juntos la relación mejoró más, eran un poco más expresivos y demostrativos, claro eso estando a solas. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrado a verlos juntos, una pareja de mejores amigos algo extraños, nadie sabía que tenían en común para que fueran tan cercanos y que el rubio riera con los comentarios del moreno.

John llegó a una clase que tenía, era una lástima que no estaba con Sherlock en esa materia, pero lo estaba Molly, así que se sentó a lado de ella.  
- Hola Molly – sonrió el rubio.  
- Hola John ¿Si terminaste la tarea que nos dejaron?  
- Si, Sherlock me ayudó un poco.  
- Me alegra, Sherlock también me ayudaba mucho cuando éramos pequeños…- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.  
- ¿Compartieron muchas clases juntos?  
- Desde kínder hasta la secundaria  
- Vaya…- de nuevo sentía algo de envidia.- Es mucho tiempo.  
- Lo es, una vez se peleo por defenderme, es la única vez que se ha metido en peleas.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó?  
- Un niño me molestaba mucho, pero nadie se daba cuenta, pues me intimidaba cuando yo estaba sola…- comenzó a platicar.- … y un día, salimos temprano de la escuela, teníamos diez años y Sherlock me había invitado a su casa a jugar, entonces lo estaba esperando , ese niño llegó con otro amigo y me empezaron a decir de cosas y me quitaron la mochila y no querían dármela, no sé de donde salió, que Sherlock se les echó encima y los comenzó a golpear, claro, eran dos contra uno, a los segundos de que Sherlock los golpeo lo estaban golpeando a él, hasta que llegó su hermano Mycroft por nosotros y fue el que detuvo la pelea y asustó a los niños. – Molly se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió.- Su hermano más tarde me dijo que Sherlock nunca se había peleado, ni por defenderse él mismo. Me dijo que debía ser una persona importante para Sherlock para que me defendiera.  
John se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.  
- ¿Sherlock tiene un hermano mayor?- preguntó después de un momento.  
- Si, ¿No te lo ha dicho? Bueno, ahora creo que no tienen mucha comunicación, su hermano está muy ocupado.  
- Hm. Greg también creo que lo conoce desde hace tiempo…- murmuró para si pero Molly logró escucharlo.  
- Greg Lestrade, si. Creo que lo conocimos cuando teníamos doce años; Pero Greg es más cercano a Mycroft que a Sherlock.

John se quedó pensativo por esa plática, realmente le daba curiosidad Sherlock, había tantas cosas que no sabía de él, a pesar que ya llevaban un tiempo juntos, nunca platicaban de cosas personales. Le daba curiosidad conocer a su hermano y a los demás de su familia, ver la casa en la que creció y conocer más de cuando era niño.

::..::..::

Se había dado cuenta que su pequeño refrigerador estaba casi vacio, John suspiró, no quería salir pero tenía que, se levantó de su cama y salió del campus a comprar bebidas y una que otra botana. No invitó a Sherlock pues en esos momentos se encontraba ocupado, los directores de la universidad lo habían llamado para que les ayudara en unas investigaciones, algo así le había entendido al moreno. Así que fue solo de compras.

Venía con una bolsa con bebidas, sobres de té y algunas frituras. Caminaba por algunos negocios que estaban cerca de la universidad cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, un bazar, decidió ir a echar un vistazo, por curiosidad.  
Vendían toda clase de cosas, y vio algo que llamó su atención. Algo que no supo porqué, pero quiso que fuera de Sherlock. Tenía dinero con él aún, de lo que le habían dado sus amigos por besar a Sherlock, trataba de no pensar en ello. Lo tomó y fue directo con el encargado para comprarlo.

::..::..::

Sherlock llegó de la reunión con los directores, y fue a su habitación, inmediatamente llegando le mandó un mensaje a John.  
_" ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto? – SH"  
"Claro, llegó en un momento – JW"_

John estaba tardando más de lo usual, era extraño, pero siguió mirando su microscopio hasta que escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

El rubio entró con una bolsa oscura con él, saludándolo con un beso en los labios.  
- Hola ¿Cómo te fue?  
- ¿Bien?... Quieren que les ayude con una investigación que comenzarán dentro de poco, según dijeron. – dijo platicándole a John mientras miraba la bolsa. - ¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Comida?  
- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó algo preocupado – Si quieres puedo ir a comprar algo…- empezó a dar la vuelta para salir de ahí.  
- No – lo detuvo del brazo – estoy bien, no tengo hambre.  
- Ah, bueno… y esto – dijo levantando la bolsa y entregándosela a Sherlock- es para ti.  
Sherlock lo tomó y miró dudoso a John y luego sacó lo que había en la bolsa. Era un juguete, siendo más específico uno de los nuevos furbys, el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa y Sherlock también sonrió.  
- ¿Y esto? – le preguntó a John.  
- Es tuyo…  
- Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué?  
- No sé – encogió los hombros – me gustó para ti…  
- Yo tenía uno, de los primeros, cuando era niño – dijo mirando a su nuevo furby que era negro con azul.- pero el que tenía antes era todo blanco, casi no duró con ese color mucho tiempo, pues lo traía conmigo en el jardín para que investigara junto a mi.  
John se imaginó a Sherlock de niño y le dio ternura y sonrió.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó mi regalo?  
- Si, siempre lo hacen – dijo poniendo el furby en el lugar de los demás regalo que John le había hecho, ya había comenzado a hablar por el movimiento.  
- No supe como callarlo hace rato…  
- se callará solo - dijo mirando a John y abrazándolo. - ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?  
- Sabes que si – respondió el rubio comenzando a besando el cuello de Sherlock.

Siempre aprovechaban momentos así para estar juntos, besarse, acariciarse, estar acurrucados. Pero ese momento comenzó a encenderse, ambos estaban besándose con pasión y desvistiéndose algo apresurado.

A los minutos estaban solo en ropa interior y despeinados. Ambos se miraban con intensidad.  
- Sherlock…- comenzó el rubio algo nervioso- Yo… yo quiero que… tú…  
El moreno sonrió, sabía que el rubio estaba nervioso pues sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – intervino con la pregunta.  
- Si… lo estoy – sonrió John nervioso agachando la mirada.  
Sherlock tomó su barbilla con su mano e hizo que lo mirase para después besarlo lentamente.

John tomó de la cintura a Sherlock y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cama, que bien ya se sabían el camino con los ojos cerrados. Acostó a Sherlock y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios, su mandíbula, cuello, pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, lentamente lo recorrió con sus labios depositando uno que otro beso y mordisco, dejando un camino algo húmedo con su lengua, haciendo disfrutar a su amigo.  
Vio la ropa que le estorbaba para seguir su camino en la cadera del moreno y con decisión lo bajó, dejando libre el miembro semi despierto de Sherlock.  
Sintió la mirada pesada de su pareja y volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa hizo su siguiente movimiento, recorrer esa parte de Sherlock y despertarlo por completo, con su lengua empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta varias veces. El miembro iba cobrando vida levantándose para él. Sherlock tomaba las sábanas de su cama con sus dedos y arrugaba.  
- Más vale que te estés preparando – dijo entre jadeos el moreno.  
John sonrió ante el comentario y con su boca atacó la punta como si de una paleta de cereza se tratase.

Sintió el sabor, un poco de la esencia de Sherlock en su boca, se alejó y se estiró por encima de Sherlock para buscar el bote de lubricante, donde ya sabía que lo guardaba.  
Sherlock lo tomó de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia él, John le exprimió el bote dejando caer el líquido viscoso en la mano del moreno para que lo preparara, y así lo hizo.  
Mordiéndose los labios, John se estaba preparando para ser de Sherlock. Se arqueaba ante el contacto, sentir los dedos de Sherlock dentro de él, no imaginaba como sería sentir ese miembro dentro de su cuerpo.  
Vio a Sherlock buscar un condón pero lo detuvo.  
- No lo necesitamos…- John comentó, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Sherlock.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
- Ambos sabemos que no tenemos enfermedades, y sólo hemos estado juntos.  
Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó, estaba sentado en la cama, John se acomodó encima de él y comenzó la penetración, lentamente.  
Ya dentro era doloroso, pero el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Ambos se aferraban a sus cuerpos, mientras John comenzaba a cabalgar encima de Sherlock.  
- Sh… Sherlock…- gemía una y otra vez el nombre del moreno.  
Sherlock mordió varias veces el hombro de John por la excitación hasta que ya no pudo más, al igual que John y ambos se vinieron juntos.

Después de minutos, ambos ya estaban limpios, pero se quedaron desnudos acostados escuchando sus latidos tranquilizarse poco a poco.  
- No sabía que tenías un hermano…- soltó John después de varios minutos.  
- Demonios John… ¿Quieres hablar de mi hermano después de lo que…  
- No… bueno si, pero no por algún fetiche, idiota – empujó leve a Sherlock riendo.- Te digo, no lo sabía…  
- Si, uno mayor… ¿Te dijo Molly?  
- Si ¿No piensas presentármelo?  
Sherlock sonrió y asistió.- Claro que lo haré…  
- ¿Por qué esa reacción? – preguntó Johh pues Sherlock se le había escapado una risa.  
- Una vez…- comenzó Sherlock a contar.- Hice una especie de ¿promesa? No lo sé, con mi hermano… Quedamos que yo no le presentaría a nadie que no fuera especial para mí…  
- ¿Molly y Greg?  
- A ellos ya los conocía cuando acordamos eso – dijo el moreno.- He tenido compañeros que me caen bien a través de los años, pero no a alguien que haya considerado amigo, alguien especial como tú lo eres…- dijo mirando a John.- Nadie de ellos a conocido a nadie de mi familia, ni a mi hermano. Claro que a ti te lo presentaré, pero más adelante…  
- ¿Será pronto?  
- Quizá, ahora no esta en Londres – dijo acurrucándose junto a John.  
- Lo estaré esperando, conocer a tu familia y saber más de ti – besó la frente de Sherlock – Te amo…- y se acurrucó también junto a él para dormir un poco.  
- y yo a ti – Sherlock respondió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la calidez.

* * *

**Pues ahora puse a Top!Sherlock xD  
Realmente prefiero a un Sherlock Top, ¿Ustedes?, les di ambos hahaha, ahí que se intercambien y los dos gocen de ambas formas (?)**

**Espero tengan buen fin de semana :D!  
Dejen sus comentarios respecto al fanfic :v, para ver que les parece , si bien, mal etc.. pero no sean groseras y crueles u_u!  
:D saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! me alegra mucho tener comentarios positivos de esta historio, ya sea en el grupo de Johnlock en español de Fb o en comentarios de acá ! :D!  
Gracias a las personas que a pesar que no tienen cuenta aquí , me dejan comentarios como invitados n_n! me alegran los días :v!**

Y bueno... aquí traigo actualización. Espero lo disfruten ... (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Pasaron dos días desde que John se había entregado a Sherlock, se sentía realmente feliz, nunca se imaginó querer y enamorarse de un hombre, de una persona como Sherlock Holmes.  
Habían tenido en esos pocos días sus deslices fuera de la habitación, casi son cachados besándose y en pleno faje en un salón del edificio de la Facultad de Medicina.

John caminaba hacia una de sus clases cuando vio a Greg junto a Molly en los jardines y se acercó a saludar.  
- Hola  
- Hola John – saludaron ambos chicos.  
- ¿Buscas a Sherlock? – le preguntó John a Greg.  
- Si, ¿Sabes donde está? – preguntó Greg.  
- Hm... Quizá en el edificio de Farmacología – indicó con un dedo en una dirección.  
- Gracias, nos vemos después Molly, John. – se despidió para ir a buscar al moreno.  
- ¿Un caso?  
- Creo – respondió Molly - ¿Vas a clase?  
- Si… ¿Tú?  
- Libre, nos vemos después John.

Las clases pasaron sin novedad alguna, terminaron por ese día sus clases, pero el rubio esa tarde tenía entrenamiento. Realmente tenía algo de flojera ir, pero de eso dependía la beca, así que se dirigió a los vestidores para su entrenamiento.

Al llegar empezó a cambiarse cuando sus compañeros de equipo empezaron a llegar, entre ellos, sus "amigos", los responsables de que ahora le hablara a Sherlock, realmente les estaba agradecido en silencio. Le pagaron por salir e involucrarse con el hombre más genial que ha conocido.  
- John… - saludó uno.- Casi ya no sales con nosotros.  
- No, he estado algo ocupado últimamente…- respondió.  
- Con tu noviecito ¿verdad? – se burlaron los chicos. John de hecho ocultaba la relación con Sherlock, decía que eran sólo amigos, al igual que el moreno, pero sus amigos lo trataban de molestar con eso.  
- Oye ¿Ya te gastaste el dinero?  
- ¿Cuál dinero? – preguntó John algo distraído.  
- El dinero que te dimos para que salieras con ese fenómeno…  
- Ah… sí, me compré algunas cosas con el…  
- ¿También el dinero del beso? ¡Fue el doble! – exclamó uno sorprendido.  
- Aún tengo algo de dinero de aquella vez, con ese me compré un celular nuevo y el resto lo he usado para salir con él- comentó John sin darle importancia.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el chico delgado de pelo chino en shock. Había ido para buscar a John y avisarle que después del entrenamiento tendrían un caso, pero antes de entrar a los vestidores se detuvo y escuchó. No podía creerlo, era la voz de John quien hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, de dinero pagado por salir con alguien, para salir con él y que lo besara. Sintió el aire irse de sus pulmones, las piernas no le respondían y lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Escuchó pasos acercarse a los vestidores y de una forma rápida se movió y salió de ahí.

Corrió directamente hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí. Se sentía mareado y con nauseas, quería negar lo que había escuchado, pero no podía. John sólo se había acercado a él por dinero, lo había besado por dinero. Su amistad era falsa. ¿Cómo alguien iba a fijarse en él? Más alguien como John, que era algo popular y jugador de rugby. Se acercó lentamente al espejo en su habitación y se vio, no era alguien que le importara su físico, pero por primera vez se vio como alguien lo vería, era muy delgado, y pálido, pelo chino que siempre le tapaba la cara, no era atractivo, no se sentía así. Se odió a sí mismo, ¿Cómo John se fijaría en él? Y ¿Cómo demonios no lo había visto venir? Fue tan estúpido para caer en el error humano. Amor. Por eso no se dio cuenta, había estado cegado, mientras que su supuesto amigo, pareja, se burlaba de él.

Con furia e impotencia golpeó el espejo frente a él haciéndolo añicos y haciendo su puño sangrar, pero no le importó. Se dejó caer de rodillas y dejó salir su dolor, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

:::..::..::

John salió del entrenamiento y mandó un mensaje a Sherlock.  
_" Voy para tu dormitorio ¿Estas ahí verdad? JW"  
_Tardó en recibir una respuesta, lo cuál se le hizo algo extraño pero no le tomó importancia.  
_"Me salió una emergencia familiar, no estaré hoy. –SH"_  
"_Es una lástima, te extrañaré, nos vemos mañana. -JW_

Sherlock recibió el mensaje de John y le dolió leerlo, sabían que eran mentiras esas palabras.  
Tomó su celular y marcó un número.  
"- ¿_Sherlock?"_  
-Mycroft, ¿Todavía está en pie esa propuesta de hace tiempo?  
- _Claro… ¿La quieres tomar?_  
- Si, cuanto antes mejor…  
- _El próximo semestre entonces…_  
- ¡No! Lo quiero lo más pronto posible…  
- _Pero Sherlock eso…_  
- Me lo prometiste Mycroft, que cuando yo tomara la decisión…  
- _Esta bien, de acuerdo…_- suspiró su hermano.- _¿La próxima semana te parece bien?_  
- Mañana…  
- _Pero…_  
- ¡Mañana Mycroft! – gritó algo desesperado.  
- _Bien… empaca rápido, enviaré mañana por ti. Yo me haré cargo del papeleo para el intercambio.  
_- Gracias. Por cierto, avísale a Greg que no podré llegar al caso.  
- _… Yo le comunico_. – fue lo último que escuchó decir de Mycroft.

Dejó su celular a un lado y como si estuviera en un sueño, se puso de pie sin sentir nada, como si estuviera flotando y empezó a sacar maletas y a meter su ropa y pertenencias. No sentía ya nada, quizá había liberado todas sus emociones en el llanto y ya no le quedaba ni una en su cuerpo. Parecía un zombie, su rostro inexpresivo empacando poco a poco. Se llevó gran parte de la tarde empacar y al final vio ese lugar, un lugar lleno de recuerdos y mentiras, los regalos que John le había hecho. Decidió dejarlo así e irse a dormir, todo eso lo había dejado cansado en todos los aspectos.

::..::..::

Sherlock se despertó tarde, no valía la pena ir a clases si ya se iba. Tocaron a su puerta y atendió. Eran hombres de su hermano Mycroft.  
- Buenos días, su hermano envió por usted…- saludó uno de ellos.  
- Empiecen a llevar eso – dijo Sherlock en un mal aspecto señalando cajas y maletas que estaban por toda la habitación.

Los hombres empezaron a llevarse poco a poco las cosas, mientras Sherlock esperaba sentado en su cama con la mirada gacha.  
-¿Sherlock? –Escuchó una voz familiar haciéndolo saltar.  
- Molly… -dijo algo sorpresivo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo volteando a ver el dormitorio de su amigo casi vació.  
- Me voy…  
- ¿Qué? No pero…¿Por qué?  
- No puedo decirte a donde ni por qué, pero… sabrás de mi…  
- Pero… ¿tu amigo John lo sabe?- Sherlock detuvo su respiración, el dolor aún estaba ahí, había pensado que ya no quedaba más emociones, pero parecía que si.  
- …Si, lo sabe…- mintió.  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Preguntó algo triste  
- Fue decisión de última hora – dijo levantándose y tomando una bolsa de basura y comenzando a echar los regalos de John. Tomó al furby y lo echó también sin dudar.  
- ¿Qué harás con esas cosas?  
- Tirarlas…  
- Pero… ¿Son regalos? A ti te gustan los furbys y…  
- ¡Son basura!- gritó molesto Sherlock haciendo sobresaltar a Molly. Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Sherlock volvió a hablar con más tranquilidad. -¿Por qué estás aquí?  
- Como no fuiste a las clases que teníamos juntos… vine a ver si estabas bien – dijo algo triste y a punto de llorar.

Uno de los hombres que había ayudado a recoger todo lo de Sherlock apareció en la puerta.  
- Ya está todo listo…  
- Gracias…- Sherlock se paró enfrente de Molly con la bolsa de basura en sus manos.- Nos veremos después Molly – dijo tratando de darle una sonrisa y salió de ahí. En la puerta se topó con Greg.  
- Sherlock… ¿Qué haces?  
- Me voy…  
- Pero a…  
- No preguntes…Nos veremos luego, lo sabes…- dijo Sherlock.  
- … ¿John…- Iba a comenzar a preguntar pero Sherlock lo interrumpió algo brusco.  
- Maldita sea, él lo sabe – dijo con fastidio. – Adiós…

Molly y Greg se miraron con dudas y siguieron a Sherlock, vieron que echó esa bolsa a un contenedor de basura que estaba a un lado del edificio y se subió a un auto. Con las miradas tristes, siguiendo el auto negro y lujoso, así se despidieron de su amigo Sherlock.

- No lo vi muy bien… ¿Sabes si…- comenzó a preguntar Greg.  
- No, no me quiso decir, pero parece que le pasó algo, nunca lo había visto así…- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.  
- ¡Greg, Molly! – Se acercó casi corriendo John, se veía tranquilo.- ¿Saben dónde…- iba a preguntar por Sherlock pero al ver a Molly se detuvo.- Molly ¿Por qué estás así?  
- Por Sherlock…- dijo entre sollozos…- Yo no sabía que se iba a ir…  
- ¿Qué?- El rostro de John había cambiado por completo. -¿C-Cómo que... ¿A qué te refieres? – comenzó a agitarse.  
Greg y Molly se vieron extrañados.  
- Sherlock dijo que lo sabías…- dijo Greg.- Que él se iba.  
- ¿Qué? No, no… ¿Es una broma? – Comenzó a caminar algo nervioso- ¿Dónde está? – comenzó a elevar su voz y a alterarse como nunca lo habían visto. - ¡Dime ¿dónde esta?! – exigió tomando los hombros de Greg con violencia.  
- John...- Molly se estaba asustando al igual que Greg.  
- Se fue... se acaba de ir en un auto, vinieron por él, no dijo a dónde... Sólo dijo que tú ya lo sabías…  
John soltó a Greg y corrió dentro del edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de Sherlock, al acercarse vio la puerta abierta, esperaba que fuera una broma o algo así, se acercó y vio todo vació. Eso era una pesadilla.  
- Sherlock tiró muchas cosas a la basura, que no parecía basura…- Molly estaba detrás de John junto con Greg.-… tiró un furby, uno de los nuevos y…  
- ¿Qué? – John la miraba atónito. - ¿Dónde lo tiró?  
- Afuera, en el basurero del edificio…- No terminó muy bien de decir la frase pues John corrió para afuera.

Y sin pensarlo se tiró en el contenedor de basura, buscando esa bolsa, escuchó al furby hablar y comenzó a romper bolsas, llenándose de un hedor horrible y manchándose su ropa hasta que encontró la encontró y como pudo la sacó.  
Se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, Molly y Greg miraban sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.  
- John…- quisieron llamarle, pero vieron como el rubio se alejaba de ahí con aquella bolsa, nunca lo habían visto así, ni a John ni a Sherlock, algo realmente había pasado entre aquellas dos personas.

* * *

**Pues... llegó a lo que todos temíamos ... Espero sus comentarios al respecto.  
Buen inicio de semana (?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! awn, de verdad les agradezco todos sus comentarios, siempre trato de responder por inbox. :v!  
Gracias a las personas que igual me comentar como invitados n_n! de verdad gracias, y en general a las que leen.  
Por tomarse el tiempo con esta historia y comentar tmb :v!  
Ahora, les traigo actualización, espero les guste ,saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

John llegó a su habitación en mal estado, no podía pensar con claridad ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sherlock se fue así? Dejó la bolsa cerca de su cama y de inmediato buscó su celular y marcó a Sherlock. Su mano temblaba mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar, a los pocos timbres lo mandaron al buzón de voz. Frustrado marcó más veces, todas siendo con el mismo resultado. Desesperado comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Sherlock.

::..::..::

Sherlock iba en el asiento trasero del auto acompañado con un hombre, estaba tratando de no pensar en nada, pero el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio, _John Watson_ en la pantalla de su celular, lo estaba llamando, decidió dejarlo timbrar, así todas las veces que llamó. Después recibió varios mensajes de John  
_" Sherlock! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó?...  
Sherlock, por favor, respóndeme…  
Sherlock ¿Por qué te fuiste? ...  
Te amo… ¿Dónde estás? Necesito una explicación…  
_  
Cansado del sonido del celular y tantas mentiras tomó el celular y lo tiró por la ventana. El hombre que lo acompañaba lo miró por un momento sorprendido.  
- Dile a mi hermano que necesitaré otro celular… - dijo sin sentimiento alguno.  
- Claro – el hombre hizo una llamada que el moreno no escuchó pues se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron casi 4 horas cuando llegó a su destino. Estaba en el condado de Preston, en una universidad que quedaba casi enfrente del mar.

Sherlock bajó y notó la diferencia de clima, era cálido. Se subió las mangas de su camisa y el hombre que venía con él le habló.  
- Mañana tendrá su nuevo celular  
- Gracias… - comenzó a caminar mientras veía el campus, era muy diferente a su antigua universidad.  
- ¿Sherlock Holmes? – preguntó un chico casi frente a él.  
- ¿Si? – Sherlock lo miraba y analizaba. Chico de su misma edad, estudiante de medicina, nada interesante, persona ordinaria, pero con una gran sonrisa.  
- Soy William –dijo saludándolo. – Mycroft me encargó que te enseñara el campus y las instalaciones.  
- No lo necesito…- comenzó a caminar Sherlock.- Yo…  
- Claro que lo necesitas, al igual que un poco de ejercicio- dijo el chico sonriendo y tomando el brazo de Sherlock.- Vaya pero que delgado estás, te imaginaba diferente, definitivamente tendremos que ejercitarnos un poco por las mañanas ¿eh?  
Sherlock lo miró sorprendido, no se imaginaba un recibimiento así. Casi todos le huían, pero claro, ese chico venía de parte de Mycroft, seguramente tenía algo raro y no era normal para que conociera a su hermano.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras ese chico hablaba hasta por las orejas, le explicaba cada detalle y cosas que no le interesaba, casi hasta le presenta a las gaviotas que andaban por ahí. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, ni contradecir ó de decir nada, como usualmente lo habría hecho.  
- ¿Mañana te incorporarás a las clases?  
- Eso se supone…  
- Oh mira…- dijo señalando a un montón de chicos delante de ellos.- Te presentaré, ven…  
- ¿Qué? Espera…- el chico tomó de nuevo del brazo al moreno y lo llevó hacia esas personas.  
- Hola William – saludó un joven, parecía estudiante com años mayor que Sherlock.  
- Hola, les presento a Sherlock, es hermano de Mycroft Holmes…- dijo alegre William, todos saludaron amablemente al moreno.  
-Soy Victor Trevor – se presentó ese joven mayor que los demás.- Un gusto.  
- Igualmente – respondió Sherlock algo serio observando al hombre.  
- …Bueno, nos vemos después – dijeron un par de chicos que estaban con Victor y al igual se despidieron de Sherlock y William.  
- Acaba de llegar…- anunció William.  
- ¿Tu también eres amigo de mi hermano?- No se imaginó que Mycroft tuviera amigos por donde quiera.  
- No, yo no lo conozco mucho, solo lo he visto como dos veces, no hablamos mucho. Sólo viene de vez en cuando para revisar la universidad. – respondió Victor sonriéndole.

La familia de Sherlock también ayudaba a mantener esa universidad en pie, así que el apellido Holmes era muy conocido, por ello y porque se sabía que los hermanos Holmes eran muy inteligentes, mentes maestras como pocos.  
- Me alegra que te transfirieras a esta universidad, nos vendrá mucho de ayuda una mente como la tuya.- dijo con alegría William.  
- Todavía ni se instala bien y tu ya andas presionando…- regañó Victor pero en forma juguetona. – Pues bienvenido Sherlock, espero sea de tu agrado esta universidad, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. – dijo sonriendo. – Me tengo que ir, voy algo atrasado, así que nos vemos después.

Sherlock vio marcharse a Victor, era alto, tenía buen cuerpo y era aparentemente agradable, su cabello era castaño oscuro, algo despeinado y amable.  
William siguió caminando junto con Sherlock.  
- Vamos a tu dormitorio, aquí tenemos dormitorios individuales… ¿También dónde estudiabas, no?  
- Si…-dijo algo distraído.- Y Victor ¿Qué estudia?  
- Nada…- Sherlock se le quedó mirando extraño ¿Era una broma?- Él es profesor y lleva un proyecto en la actualidad, investiga sobre como algunas especies del mar pueden ayudar para que reduzca el calentamiento global, conforme a sus adaptaciones y forma de vivir, entre otras cosas.

Sherlock se sorprendió, No lo había observado bien, supuso, pues tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza que perdía detalles al observar personas en ese momento. Seguramente tendría una mente brillante ese Victor, pues era solo ¿qué? 5 años mayor que él y era maestro de la universidad y con proyectos e investigaciones. Ahora que recordaba, le sonaba un poco su nombre.

Llegó a su dormitorio, estaba en un edificio, frente al mar, en el segundo piso, con una ventana que hacía entrar una brisa realmente agradable, sus cosas ya estaban ahí.  
- Aquí están tus cosas ya, vaya, que es genial tener gente que haga las cosas por ti – dijo viendo las cosas de Sherlock.- No lo tomes a mal, lo dije de buena manera- sonrió. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
- No, estoy bien. Gracias por enseñarme el campus.  
- Un placer, entonces te dejo para que arregles tu dormitorio – dijo comenzando a caminar para la puerta. – Por cierto, no era broma lo que te decía sobre salir a ejercitarse. Mañana vendré por ti temprano para correr.  
- Pero yo no…  
- Tatata…sh… - interrumpió William manoteando.- Será bien hacerte un cambio, universidad nueva ¿vida nueva? ¿No?  
Sherlock se quedó pensando ante lo dicho, si quería un cambio de verdad, lejos de John y sus mentiras debía hacer cosas nuevas, a parte, hace horas se había visto al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio, su aspecto. Realmente estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.  
- Claro, entonces mañana te espero.  
- Si, seguramente alguien vendrá a dejarte tu horario más tarde.  
- Ok, bien, nos vemos.  
- Adiós – William salió del dormitorio dejando a Sherlock solo.

Realmente era un ambiente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, las personas eran más amables, ¿sería por que aún no lo conocían? Quizá al conocerlo serían como los demás, lo volverían a insultar y lo molestarían. No. No pensaría en eso, trataría de comenzar algo nuevo, aunque lo de John aún doliera ¿Pues que esperaba? No había pasado ni 24 horas de eso. Suspiró y empezó a desempacar.

::..::..::

Las semanas pasaron y realmente Sherlock se sentía bien en esa nueva universidad, William y Victor seguían siendo amables con él. Y como había dicho ese chico, todos los días iba por él para hacer ejercicio, así que había un cambio en el cuerpo del moreno, ahora ya no estaba tan flaco, comenzaban a tener un cuerpo con algo de músculo y por insistencia de William también hicieron cambio en su cabello. Ahora ya no era una mata de pelo chino, no sabía que demonios le habían hecho, pero ahora lo tenía un poco más corto, su cabello era algo ondulado y se le acomodaba con algunas ondas en las puntas, realmente le agradaba.

Tomaba varias clases de diferentes carreras como antes, y más a parte ayudaba a Victor de vez en cuando en las investigaciones o proyectos que tenía, al igual que Victor le ayudaba en sus experimentos. Parecía que había hecho un buen amigo, a parte de William.

Ahora se encontraba en una de las bancas del campus con su laptop, había terminado de escribir en su _diario, _y comenzó a navegar por internet. Cuando su celular nuevo sonó, era una llamada de Victor.  
- ¿Si?- contestó Sherlock.  
- _Hola Sherlock ¿Ocupado?-_ saludó con cierto cariño.  
- En realidad no ¿Pasa algo?  
_- Hm, no, sólo hablaba para a ver que hacías…  
_- Oh, hm no hago mucho, solo navego en internet ¿Tu?  
_- Lo mismo, estaba comiendo y recordé… ¿Te has enterado de la fiesta de este fin de semana?  
_- ¿La de la playa?  
_- Si ¿Irás?_  
- No, yo no soy de fiestas y…  
_- Déjate de cosas, irás conmigo ¿vale?  
_- ¿Qué? No, yo…  
_- Qué si, será divertido, las fiestas de aquí seguro son muy diferentes a la de tu antigua universidad. Se vive un buen ambiente, te gustará y habrá fuegos artificiales._  
- Ah… está bien – dijo en forma de fastidio.- De verdad que eres fastidioso Victor – dijo riendo Sherlock.  
- _No más que tú –_ contestó el maestro haciendo reír más al moreno.  
- De verdad no eres un maestro común.  
_- Y tu no eres tampoco un alumno común, interrumpiendo siempre las clases de los maestros y haciéndolos perder el control…eso me gusta de ti.- _comentóVictor al otro lado del teléfono- _Bueno, nos vemos después_ – dijo apresuradamente y colgando.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando a su celular, ese comentario lo había echo sonrojar por alguna razón; sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, no iba a caer de nuevo en ese error humano, no podía, pues por más que intentaba, el nombre de John aún lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, pensaba en él y recordaba sus momentos juntos, quería odiarlo, no podía ¿Por qué?  
El moreno guardó su laptop en su mochila y caminó por la universidad disfrutando del clima.

**Nota: Creo que no hay una universidad muy cerca del mar en Preston, pero pues lo puse hahaha because I can.  
Nota 2: El victor de mi fanfic es basado en Fassy (hablando de su físico), Michael Fassbender, les dejo la foto para que lo vean en que etapa (¿?) me basé. . **** copiar y pegar link en nueva pestaña/ventana para ver. **  
**Nota 3: el corte nuevo de Sherlock es como lo conocemos: v **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!  
¿Qué tal están en este fin?  
Espero la hayan pasado bien, les traigo actualización, espero la disfruten :v!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Las cosas no iban bien en la otra universidad con John Watson, realmente la ida de Sherlock lo había perjudicado demasiado. A todos se les hizo realmente raro la partida de Sherlock, se les hacía raro no ver a John en compañía del moreno.  
El rubio se descuidó demasiado, su rendimiento en el rugby bajó al igual que en sus clases. Habría caído más bajo de no ser por Molly y Greg que estaban pendiente de él, ellos no habían tenido noticias detalladas de Sherlock, solo sabían que se encontraba bien, según Mycroft le decía a Greg, pero no sabían nada más, ni el motivo de su ida, ni donde se encontraba. Por más que trataron de sacar algo de John, ni el propio John tenía idea de porqué Sherlock se fue sin decir nada.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo seguía amando, y cada tiempo sin él era una tortura. ¿Por qué se fue? Era una pregunta que se hacía siempre, pues su relación iba bien, estaba más que perfecto, se amaban ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sherlock se había desecho de sus regalos? John estaba acostado en su cama viendo esos regalos, el furby, las cartas que le había escrito, las tarjetas y otros objetos. ¿Y si había sabido de la apuesta? No. Lo dudaba, si no, Sherlock le hubiera ido a reclamar ¿no?  
Su mente estaba mal, esas preguntas siempre estaban ahí.

Ahora siempre traía ojeras, se desvelaba llorando por Sherlock ¿Qué más podía hacer? La estaba pasando realmente mal, lo extrañaba como nunca imaginó extrañar a alguien.

::..::..::

El sábado había llegado, todos estaban con amigos, felices en bars o restaurantes de los alrededores del campus. Decidió que era tiempo de salir.  
Al final John fue a parar a un bar que nunca había ido antes, entró y pidió lo más fuerte.  
Así pasaron varios minutos donde solo se hundía más y más en la bebida, quería olvidar el dolor permanente que sentía desde la partida de su Sherlock.

Se quiso parar del asiento de la barra del bar donde se encontraba y todo le dio vueltas. Se detuvo como pudo de la barra e intentó caminar de nuevo, ahora topándose con un hombre mayor que él.  
- Tu niño, cuidado… - advirtió el hombre.- Niños queriéndose creer hombres y no aguantan- comentó el hombre.  
John lo escuchó y se detuvo, dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre.  
- Y usted un viejo creyéndose joven por aquí…- dijo muy a penas con molestia.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – El hombre se le acercó, venía con otros 2 hombres más jóvenes que él, casi de la edad de John.  
- Que usted es un viejo – insultó algo borracho.- Creyéndose joven, e intentando levantarse a estudiantes… viejo rabo verde.  
- ¿Quieres que este sea tu última noche de tu vida idiota? – dijo amenazador el hombre acercándose a John.  
- ¿Me harías el favor? – Rio con amargura John.- Mi vida no vale nada desde que él se fue…- dijo en tono bajo y con tristeza.  
- Estúpido niño borracho – dijo el hombre tratando de dejarlo pasar, y volteándose para seguir su camino pero a los segundos sintió un golpe, John le había aventado una botella a la cabeza.

El hombre inmediatamente se volteo y tomó a John por la camisa y lo estrelló contra una mesa. La gente que estaba en el bar volteo a ver la escena, nadie se atrevía a meterse, pero el chico que atendía la barra se metió.  
- Discúlpalo, ¿no ve que esta borracho? – trató de ayudar a John. – No sabe lo que dice, más estos estudiantes que no saben como tomar.- dijo levantando a un John adolorido por caer de espaldas en la mesa, se había lastimado algo una costilla.  
- Deberían que prohibir la entrada a esos niñatos… - dijo el hombre tratando de seguir de nuevo su camino.  
- Ha… lanzas como una niña pequeña… ¿Qué no tienes fuerza? – dijo con dificultad John.  
Y de nuevo el hombre regresó por él, antes de que tomara de nuevo a John, el rubio le aventó un puñetazo, haciendo que esa persona se molestara más.  
- Ahora si hijo de…- El hombre lo comenzó a golpear,John por su parte también comenzaba a defenderse, pero las llevaba de perder.

::..::..::

Greg y Molly venían caminando por la calle cuando vieron unas compañeras de la chica salir asustadas de un bar y vieron a Molly.  
- Molly … ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! – pidió una de ellas, realmente asustada.  
- ¿Qué? – Molly miró confundida a la chica.  
- John, John Watson, tu amigo ¿no? Lo están golpeando adentro de ese bar. Lo están matando…  
- ¿Cómo? – Greg y Molly corrieron para ayudar a John.

Dentro del bar vieron la escena, John estaba siendo golpeado por alguien mayor que él, estaba su ropa llena de sangre al igual que su cara.  
- Greg, haz algo…- dijo casi llorando Molly.

Greg fue inmediato a meterse entre el hombre y John, y sacó su identificación de policía.  
- Él empezó, ese niño es al quien deberían de arrestar – se excusó el hombre.  
- Si, si ya me haré cargo – dijo apresurado Greg tomando a John de un brazo y saliendo de ahí casi cargándolo.  
- Vayamos a mi casa – dijo Greg - ¿Lo cuidarás un momento? Voy por el auto.  
Molly tomó a John, realmente estaba pesado. ¿Qué habría pasado?  
- John… ¿Qué hiciste? – Limpió su cara con ternura.- Oh John…  
- Hm… ¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó muy a penas John, casi sin voz.  
- Lo estarías si Greg no hubiera intervenido, vayamos a limpiarte y curarte John… - Consoló mirando como Greg detenía el auto enfrente suyo.

::..::..::

Sherlock estaba en la playa, realmente se la estaba pasando bien, estaba platicando con William y Victor.  
Estaba en aquella fiesta en la playa que al principio se negó a ir. Era noche y había una fogata cerca de él, había algunos faros en la orilla de la playa, dándole un aspecto de postal. Las personas jugaban con una pelota en una parte de la playa, otros estaban sentados y platicando por ahí. Había una mesa con comida de la cuál se podían servir en un lugar algo retirado bajo una especie de carpa.  
- Regreso ahorita, voy por más comida- dijo William levantándose de un tronco donde estaba sentado con Sherlock y Victor. - ¿Quieren algo?  
- Un refresco – dijo Sherlock.  
- Una cerveza – pidió Victor. William se alejó para ir por lo que habían pedido.

- ¿Te la estas pasando bien? – Preguntó Victor acercándose un poco más a Sherlock.  
- Realmente si, gracias por convencerme.  
- Pues no fue difícil ¿Sabes? – Dijo sonriéndole.- Deberíamos tomarnos una foto- sugirió.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- ¿Cómo que para qué? Es obvio que para tener un recuerdo de este momento. – dijo sacando su celular.  
Victor se acercó aún más a Sherlock y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del chico, atrayéndolo. Sherlock sonrió algo avergonzado, se sentía extrañamente a gusto. Y sonrió hacia el celular que el maestro sostenía.

La foto salió realmente bien, ambos sonriendo con una confianza y con una familiaridad.  
- ¿Sabes? Te ves diferente…- comentó Victor viendo la foto que acababa de tomar.  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- Cuando te conocí, tenías otro _look –_ dijo mirándole.- Estabas muy delgado y tu cabello muy diferente, pero a parte, tu mirada estaba triste.  
Sherlock cambió de semblante, recordando el por qué se hallaba en esa universidad.  
- Ah… si, supongo…- Sherlock trató de bajar la mirada  
- Y de nuevo, cambias esa mirada… ¿Recuerdas algo o a alguien? – Victor lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que le mirase.- No quiero ver esa mirada cuando estés conmigo, quiero que te la pases feliz.  
Las mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaron, estaba a centímetros del rostro de Victor, quien tenía su mirada clavada en el chico. Era extraño que un maestro se comportara así con su alumno ¿no? Pero Sherlock no se hizo para atrás, comenzó a escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón acelerarse. Escucharon la voz de William acercarse quien se gritaba algo con alguien más, entonces Victor se alejó de Sherlock.  
- Aquí tienen – dijo entregándole las bebidas.- Traje algo de botana también.

Unas chicas se acercaron a ellos, quienes habían comenzado a platicar de cualquier cosa.  
- Oigan, ya pronto serán los fuegos artificiales. – Dijo una de ellas emocionadas.- Vamos Sherlock – dijo tomando el brazo del chico.  
- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó algo perdido Sherlock.-¿No se puede ver desde aquí? - Victor lo veía con cariño y se acercó a la chica y a él.  
- Vamos para allá, vayan a avisarle a los demás que están del otro lado. – sugirió Victor.  
Las chicas se retiraron para seguir avisando a los demás.  
- Vamos a caminar un poco, para tener mejor vista.- Dijo Victor comenzando a caminar, seguidos de William y Sherlock.

Caminaron un poco por la playa y se situaron donde estaba la gran mayoría de la gente. En una colina en la playa. No esperaron mucho, pues los cohetes empezaron a sonar, los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar el cielo oscuro. Sherlock miraba los fuegos artificiales, nunca se imaginó estar en una fiesta así y sobre todo, habérsela pasado muy bien. De repente sintió un brazo sobre él, se sobresaltó pues no se lo esperaba, al voltear vio a Victor quien estaba con su mirada fija en el cielo, pero era quien lo abrazaba. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y trató de ignorar esa sensación tratando de regresar su vista al cielo. Realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios *-*, saben que los comentarios es el alimento (?) de cada escritor, (?) hahaha  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Qué les parece Victor?**

**Pobre de John, ¿no? 8(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**  
**Vengo a actualizar! Espero les guste este capítulo. **  
**Por cierto, al final habrá notas mías :v!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Llegaron a la casa de Greg, a John lo tenían acostado en un sillón mientras Molly curaba de sus heridas.  
Greg lo miraba molesto.  
- ¿Qué demonios hacías John? – regañó Lestrade.  
- Solo fui a tomar un trago…  
- ¡Fuiste a que te mataran, idiota! – gritó molesto el joven mayor.  
- Greg… no lo regañes… mira en el estado que está.- trató de encubrir la chica.  
- …Parece que no me mataron – dijo tratando de enderezarse y sentándose.- Lo extraño…  
Greg y Molly se le quedaron mirando, verían si podían sacarle algo esa noche sobre Sherlock.  
- Nosotros también lo extrañamos, no sabemos nada de él desde que se fue.- Dijo Molly.  
- John… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – Preguntó seriamente sentándose enfrente de él.- Puedo asegurar que ustedes no tenían una simple amistad…  
- No…- contestó el rubio casi a punto de llorar.- Estábamos saliendo, teníamos una relación amorosa…o eso pensé…  
- Entonces… ¿Pasó una pelea? ¿Algo para que Sherlock se fuera sin decirte nada, tan de repente?- Molly fue ahora la que preguntó.  
- No, estábamos bien- sonrió con nostalgia.- Él me cambio la vida… yo nunca me imaginé estar así - dijo apuntándose así mismo- En este estado por él… No me imagine que ese dinero… Que esa apuesta, lo que fuera, me cambiara la vida...

Sus amigos se miraron confundidos entre ellos ¿Dinero? ¿Apuesta?

- ¿Qué dinero? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Greg y la chica.  
- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó Molly.  
- El dinero… - comenzó John.- Unos tipos, me pagaron para acercarme a Sherlock, yo acepté, pues la verdad me daba curiosidad. Comencé a ser su amigo, me agradó mucho, pero luego, ellos insistieron, en pagarme el doble por besar a Sherlock…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos, al igual que Molly y Greg que no creían lo que estaban escuchando.-… Yo en ese tiempo no sentía nada por Sherlock, nada de amor, sólo un cariño de amigos…-lo dijo casi con una risa amarga.- Lo besé, el después me devolvió el beso, y comenzó una extraña relación entre nosotros, intercambiábamos besos, pero yo no podía sentir nada, hasta me llegó a dar asco.- tragó saliva.- Pero todo cambió, lo juro…- dijo eso volteando a ver a sus amigos, quienes lo veían de modo extraño, sus miradas habían cambiado.- Fue con tu llegada – dijo señalando a Molly.- Tú , llegaste… los vi, vi cuando él salía de un salón y tu le llamabas , te tiraste a sus brazos, se abrazaron y yo… yo me sentí celoso… Fue cuando supe ahí que lo quería. Y todo cambió, me entregué por completo a esa relación… y...

La plática de John fue frenada por un golpe, más bien una abofeteada que le dobló la cara. John miró hacia la persona que lo golpeó y vio a Molly frente a él, su semblante había cambiado, ya no le tenía compasión como cuando lo estaba curando, ahora se le veía furiosa.  
- Eres un completo idiota John Watson – dijo casi gritándole y le soltó otra cachetada.- ¿Cómo pudiste…  
- Lo sé… lo sé… - se excusó John sobándose las mejillas, y haciendo su cuerpo un poco para atrás, un poco lejos de la chica, realmente le había dolido esas cachetadas.- Pero deben de creerme, lo llegué a amar, al final, lo amaba con todo el corazón, yo… yo aún lo amo. Él no se enteró de la apuesta…- dijo en tono bajo lo último.  
- Quizá si lo hizo…- habló Greg quien solo había visto en silencio como Molly golpeaba a John. – Si no, ¿Por qué se fue de repente?  
John se les quedó mirando sin podérselo creer, Molly y Greg lo miraban serios. Bajó la cabeza y pensó. No, no podía ser cierto ¿Cómo Sherlock se había enterado? Pero esa sería la razón más cercana, la idea de por qué se había ido Sherlock.

::..::..::

Las semanas siguieron pasando. La vida de Sherlock iba de maravilla, ahora se encontraba en la playa, traía un short de color celeste y playera azul. Estaba sentado mientras platicaba con William y otro compañero.  
- ¿Se piensa tardar mucho Victor? – preguntó William.  
- Me dijo que en diez minutos estaría aquí – respondió Sherlock mirando su celular.- No creo que tarde.  
- Espero… Sherlock – le llamó su amigo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿No piensas quitarte esa playera ni aquí?  
Sherlock se miró, la verdad le daba algo de vergüenza, William lo miró y sonrió como si le leyera el pensamiento.  
- Vergüenza te debería de dar si tuvieras tu antiguo cuerpo – dijo burlonamente- Ahora no, ¿realmente no te das cuenta que en la escuela varias chicas babean por ti?  
- Eres un idiota, eso no es verdad…  
- Si lo es, lo he visto – comentó una voz detrás de ellos. Era Victor.  
- Lo ves, y él que es profesor lo nota. No estoy mintiendo. Anda, quítate esa playera para meternos al mar.  
- No, estoy bien así – negó Sherlock. Pero no le duró mucho la negación, pues sintió unas manos en su cadera y después rápidamente le fue levantada la playera que salió de su cuerpo.  
- ¡Victor! – Reclamó Sherlock poniéndose de pie de inmediato tratando de recuperar su playera.  
- No te quejes, estás bien así – comentó el compañero que estaba con ellos.- Me iré a dar un chapuzón. – dijo saliendo corriendo para el mar.  
- Espera voy contigo – dijo William corriendo tras él.  
Sherlock los miró irse y después volteo con Victor quien le aventó la playera.  
- Realmente, te ves bien – comentó Victor. -¿No irás a meterte al mar?  
- En un rato más – dijo Sherlock poniendo su playera en la arena y acostándose encima de ella.  
- ¿Puedo acostarme también? – Preguntó Victor mientras se quitaba la camiseta.  
- Como quieras – comentó Sherlock quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sintió un gran peso caerle encima y abrió los ojos, y miró hacia su pecho. Ahí estaba muy feliz de la vida Victor , con su cabeza a la altura del estómago de Sherlock, descansando sobre él.  
- Hey, tú… ¿Qué demonios haces?  
- Dijiste qué como yo quisiera- comentó sonriendo.  
- Pero no sobre mi… ah… realmente ni pareces un maestro Victor.- se quejó el moreno.  
- Aquí soy Victor, no un maestro, a parte, somos amigos ¿no?  
- Si…- suspiró Sherlock.  
El mayor tomó un brazo de Sherlock y lo puso sobre si, para que Sherlock lo abrazara. Sherlock trató de no darle importancia, dejó su brazo sobre el pecho de su amigo.  
- Hay que hacernos otra foto – sacó el celular y sin avisar tomó la foto.  
Sherlock salió mirando a Victor y el mayor sonriendo a la cámara.  
- Ni si quiera me avisaste…- dijo el moreno quitándole el celular.  
- Así te capto como eres – dijo levantándose. – Toma – le pasó un bote de bloqueador y recuperando su celular.- Ponte antes de que te quemes.  
- Gracias.- Sherlock comenzó a ponerse el líquido por su cuerpo.  
- Vamos – Victor tomó la mano de Sherlock para ayudarlo a pararse, pero no la soltó aun cuando estaban de pie.- Vamos a nadar un rato.  
- Ok …- Sherlock comenzó a caminar pero lo detuvo la mano de Victor, quien se quedó atrás y todavía lo tenía tomado de su mano. –¿ Qué pasa? – Cuando volteo a verlo vio a Victor con el celular y pudo darse cuenta que le tomó otra foto.  
- Liso, ya podemos irnos – comentó el maestro aventando su celular a la mochila que había llevado con él.  
- ¿No te cansarás de tomar fotos un día? – Preguntó Sherlock rodando sus ojos.  
- ¿Fotografías tuyas? Nunca – Sonrió Victor caminando hacia el mar con Sherlock.

Sherlock se pasó un día agradable en la playa con sus amigos y ahora se encontraba realmente cansado, iba caminando hacia su dormitorio con Victor a su lado.  
- Realmente me cansé este día…  
- Yo igual, lo bueno que mañana es domingo, podremos descansar.  
- Hm… supongo – dijo sin ganas Sherlock mientras bostezaba.  
Llegando a su edificio Sherlock trató de despedirse de su maestro.  
- Bueno, entonces mañana…  
- Te acompaño hasta tu puerta de habitación – interrumpió.  
- ¿Para qué? Estoy bien, puedes irte.  
- No quiero, te acompaño, anda – dijo tomando los hombros de este y conduciéndolo hacia dentro del edificio.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras quejándose con cada escalón que subían.  
- Ya ves, hubieras seguido tu camino, así no te estarías quejando – le regañó Sherlock.  
- Pero no tendrías a quien regañar…  
- En serio… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser maestro y que los alumnos te respeten?  
- Por que soy encantador – bromeo Victor.  
- Eres fastidioso…- dijo riendo Sherlock.  
- Ya te he dicho que no más que tú…

Estaban frente a la puerta de Sherlock, sonriéndose uno al otro.  
- Bueno, ahora si, nos vemos mañana Victor – dijo Sherlock sonriendo y volteándose para abrir su puerta, pero Victor lo detuvo, jalándolo del brazo y se acercó.  
El moreno lo miró sorprendido y vio los labios de Victor se acercaban a él, se asustó y se movió un poco. Victor le besó las comisuras de los labios y se alejó un poco mirando a Sherlock, este lo miraba de forma asustada.  
- Sher…- antes de que terminara de decir su nombre el chico se metió inmediatamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara del maestro.  
Victor agachó su cabeza y se reprimió mentalmente.  
- Sherlock, lo siento – tocó en su puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Con la mirada triste se retiró de ahí.

Sherlock por su parte estaba recargado en su puerta. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Victor lo quiso besar o más bien logró besarlo un poco. No podía permitirse caer en un error como esos de nuevo. Y aunque quisiera, no podía, John aún estaba en su mente y corazón, aún pensaba en él y lo extrañaba y sentía odio hacia él mismo por ello. ¿Cómo seguir sintiendo algo por una persona que solo se burló de él?

Fue directo a bañarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al terminar, sólo se enredó una toalla a su cintura y se miró en el espejo. Tenían razón sus amigos, su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora ya no era ese chico delgado. Parecía alguien diferente, se veía hasta más grande de altura y edad. El ejercicio ayudó a hacer algo fornido su cuerpo y su cara más madura y estudiando ahí, frente al mar, su cuerpo estaba un poco bronceado. Se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse ropa y prepararse para dormir.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **  
**Algunas pensaban que Sherlock ya había olvidado a John pero ya ven que no!  
Les agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen el fanfic y comentan.**

**mashimaro111:**** No esta contento Sherlock del todo con Victor, se la pasa bien, pues es nuevo amigo y trata de hacerlo que esté cómodo, pero no se ha olvidado de John. :D**

**Laura Azucena****: Hahaha realmente es difícil tener celos o que caiga mal Victor, es buen tipo pero, si , estoy contigo, Johnlock forever... y hm... John para que sea recompensado... hm... falta aún hahaha.**

**sbsa:**** hahaha quizá luego te dé esa escena que quieres. La verdad si es medio shippeable Sherlock con Victor, es que victor esta bien buenon y es lindo u_u XD**

**VnikLord:**** Si, Victor es muy bueno y ya era hora que al pobre Sherlock le fuera bien, pues en la otra universidad era molestado y lo que hizo John pues 8( pobre. Si lo quería y más que eso, y echa de menos a John, pero está lástimado y piensa que John se burló de él, así que trata de darse la oportunidad de seguir con su vida y tratar de ser feliz. Y si, john la está pasando mal, quizá que pague por lo que hizo, las consecuencias de sus actos u_u**

**Lolitaredhead:**** Hahahaha creo que este capítulo no te gustó quizá del todo por lo que hizo victor, no? pero bueno ya ves la reacción de Sherlock!. Gracias por comentar.**

**GodtissSnow7:**** Awwn me alegra mucho que estes siguiendo la historia y hayas sacado cuenta! wojo! espero te siga agradando este fanfic. Y si, a todos nos duele que John esté sufriendo y Sherlock bien campante de la vida. Pero ambos sufren, solo que ahorita uno más que otro, y Sherlock trata de controlar sus emociones. Espero sigas comentando y al igual, te invito a pasar por mis otros fanfics y a dejar comentarios para ver que te parece :D!**

Respondí a los últimos comentarios del fanfic, del capítulo 10, pero igual agradezco a **fanny****, ****Jezbeth**** que tmb han seguido este fanfic y han comentado y se han emocionado como las demás :)!**

**El capítulo va para largo , les aviso, creo que será un poco más de 20, espero que no les aburra ,!  
Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! me alegra mucho que les guste el fanfic!**  
**Veo que unas medio shippean a Victor con Sherlock, mientras otras no les gusta, sorry! **  
**Pero bueno, saben que este fanfic es johnlock! los amo a mis bbs ;3; !**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Al otro día, en la mañana, algo temprano como siempre, estaba junto con Willian trotando por la universidad hasta que se encontraron a Victor, quien los detuvo y saludó.  
- Sherlock ¿Podríamos hablar?  
- Claro – aceptó Sherlock, ya sabiendo sobre de lo que quería hablar su maestro y amigo.  
Victor y Sherlock miraron a William esperando que se fuera para poder hablar a solas, el chico tardó un poco en captar la mirada de sus amigos.  
- Ah… claro – dijo viendo sus miradas.-...Yo iré a ver si alguien me busca…- William se retiró de ahí, dejando a maestro y estudiante a solas.  
- Victor… sé que usualmente no me disculpo- comenzó Sherlock.  
- Sherlock, soy yo quien debo de disculparme, tu no debes… no te corresponde hacerlo  
- Mi reacción fue…  
- No, no… No debes explicarme, creo saber el porqué, ¿ok? Y esta bien… Pero no quiero que por lo de ayer cambie esta amistad que tenemos…  
- Claro que no Victor, estamos bien – trató de sonreír Sherlock.- Tengo hambre…  
- Te invito, vamos – sonrió el maestro mientras comenzaban a caminar.

::..::..::

Sherlock había llegado a mitad de semestres a la universidad en la playa, pasó las vacaciones de verano en la casa de sus padres, en Londres, pero en ese tiempo se frecuentó con Victor y William. En ese tiempo, en las vacaciones vio muy pocas veces a Greg, pues como amigo de la familia y amigo o algo más de su hermano, visitó la casa de la familia, casi no platicó con él, pero si le comentó dónde había estado y que planeaba terminar en Preston sus estudios, pero le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie su ubicación, y que no dieran razones de él en su antigua universidad si acaso alguien preguntaba, obviamente se refería a eso a John, pero ni uno lo nombró.

Las vacaciones terminaron haciendo que Sherlock regresara a estudiar. Las semanas comenzaron de nuevo a pasar, no había novedad alguna en la vida del pelinegro, lo normal de corregir maestros, deducir y decirles las verdades a algunos compañeros de clases, pero no lo odiaban como en su antigua universidad. Sería por que era un poco más tranquilo y a las chicas, a pesar que la mayoría de las veces las ignoraba o les decía sus verdades, no les molestaba tanto como para odiarlo, pues Sherlock, era ahora, uno de los estudiantes más atractivos.

::..::..::

Sherlock se encontraba en uno de los salones de la universidad, esperaba a Victor, pues al maestro lo habían llamado para una junta del plantel.

El moreno se encontraba leyendo el reporte de las investigaciones que llevaba Victor, sobre "El misterio de la desaparición del plástico en los océanos". Escuchó la puerta abrirse, levantó su cabeza pensando que sería su amigo quien atravesaba la puerta, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona ahí, delante de él.  
- Hola querido hermano…- saludó Mycroft entrando al salón.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de viaje?  
- Regresé, el trabajo de allá lo terminé…- dijo mirando alrededor. – Realmente es una Universidad opuesta a la otra, en todos los sentidos – dijo su hermano mayor, quien ya estaba viendo hacia afuera por una de las ventanas de ese salón.  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Decidiste que la docencia es lo tuyo?  
- Por supuesto que no, y menos con alumnos como tú, en serio admiro los que aún no han renunciado a sus puestos desde tu llegada.- Sherlock rodó los ojos y bufó ante el comentario de Mycroft.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Vine por ti…- dijo mirándolo seriamente.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Ya te dije, vine para que regreses a tu antigua universidad, a Londres.

Sherlock se puso de pie inmediatamente, estaba con una cara muy sorprendida.  
- Dijiste que podría terminar mis estudios aquí…- le recriminó entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su hermano.  
- Lo sé, pero no sabía que habías dejado pendientes, cosas allá…- comentó Mycroft. Sherlock lo miró sorprendido ¿Acaso se refería…? – La investigación que dejaste allá, los maestros y personas de allá te necesitan.  
El moreno sintió alivio, su hermano no sabía lo de John, se refería a la investigación.  
- Les he estado ayudando desde aquí, he estado en contacto con personas, les he ayudado, dado mis opiniones, investigaciones de mi parte…  
- Pero sabes que te necesitan más conforme avanza esa investigación, necesitan tu presencia física ahí. Necesitas volver Sherlock. Te comprometiste…

El menor de los Holmes se quedó en silencio, ya había pasado casi 6 meses desde que había llegado a esa universidad. Si regresaba, ¿Cómo estarían las cosas? Aún pensaba en John y verlo aún sería algo difícil. Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, cosa que Mycroft se dio cuenta.  
- Te necesitan de regreso lo más pronto posible, y como siempre, no te preocupes por los papeleos, me encargo yo de eso.  
- ¿La próxima semana? – Preguntó Sherlock mirando a Mycroft.  
- Tienes el día de mañana para empacar, y al día siguiente temprano vendrán por ti.  
Sherlock asistió sin decir nada más, Mycroft lo miró, no era tonto, sabía que Sherlock había pedido ese cambio por un incidente, Greg se lo había contado, pero prefirió no decirle nada a su hermano menor. Con una última mirada se retiró de ahí. Saliendo del salón, en el pasillo se encontró a Victor, quien sólo saludo cordialmente y siguió su camino.

Victor entró al salón encontrándose a un pensativo Sherlock, obviamente supo que su estado era por su hermano, algo había pasado.  
- Sherlock… - llamó a su estudiante y amigo, quien inmediatamente volteo a verlo.  
- Regresaste ¿Cómo te fue?  
- Bien…- dijo algo cuidadoso.- Me encontré a tu hermano en el pasillo, vino a verte ¿No es así?  
- Si, quería hablar…  
- ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?- No sabía por qué pero el maestro presentía algo que no le iba a gustar.  
- Quiere que regrese a la otra universidad, me necesitan para terminar una investigación.- soltó Sherlock.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No es broma? – preguntó algo asustado.  
- ¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? – Preguntó algo brusco Sherlock- Yo no quiero regresar, pero creo que ya es hora de ser adulto, comportarme como uno, hacer frente a mis problemas y seguir adelante.  
- No puedes irte…- le soltó Victor acercándose a Sherlock.  
- Claro que puedo Victor, y lo haré.  
- Te necesito – dijo tomándolo del brazo.- Lo sabes…  
- No, no me necesitas – sonrió Sherlock a su maestro.- No me necesitas para tus investigaciones, has conseguido todos tus logros tú solo, yo solo te he ayudado un poco, como tu lo has hecho con mis experimentos.  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Victor directo, tomando con su mano el hombro del chico.  
- No me estoy yendo a otro planeta ¿Sabes? – Dijo alejándose un poco de Victor.- Son casi 4 horas de distancia en auto, podemos frecuentarnos.  
- Pero no será lo mismo, aquí te veo todo los días, me he acostumbrado a tu compañía, y yo con mis investigaciones y tu con tus ocupaciones…  
- Seguiremos en contacto ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Sherlock algo cansado.- Sigamos el día de hoy como siempre…  
Victor lo miró con tristeza, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él?  
- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó aún insistente en el tema.  
- Dentro de dos días.  
- ¿Terminarás tus estudios allá?  
- Supongo, la verdad, a como veo las cosas, los directores de la universidad de Londres no me dejarán que me vuelva a ir, no es un parque o local en el cuál puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera, debo de terminar mis estudios. – Dijo Sherlock caminando por el salón.- ¿Terminamos esta platica por hoy?  
Victor solo asistió con la cabeza y trató de ponerse a trabajar junto con Sherlock esa tarde, aunque su ambiente en sus entornos había cambiado.

::..::..::

El día llegó, estaba ahora la habitación de esa universidad vacía, Sherlock dio la última mirada por su ventana que daba hacia el mar y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Ahí en el pasillo se encontró a Victor quien lo esperaba con una mirada triste, pero trataba de sonreír para su alumno y amigo.  
- ¿Listo? – preguntó al chico.  
- Si – comenzó a caminar pero Victor lo detuvo.  
- Espera… Sherlock…  
- ¿Qué pasa? – volteo a mirarlo.  
- Yo…- dijo algo inseguro y acercándose al menor.- ¿Me permites?- dijo el mayor tomando con una de sus manos la cara del moreno, acariciando su pómulo.  
A Sherlock le estremeció el contacto, pero cerró sus ojos y asistió. Sintió la respiración de Victor más cerca, hasta que sintió esos labios ajenos en él. El maestro lo besó con delicadeza en los labios, fue un beso que dio Victor, más Sherlock no correspondió, fue un beso despacio pero rápido.  
- Te extrañare…- le susurró en el oído al moreno.  
- Y yo – respondió Sherlock separándose de él para continuar su camino.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto en el que Sherlock iba a partir.  
- ¡Sherlock! – escucharon gritar a un chico. Era William quien corría hacia ellos.- Ah… promete que nos visitarás de vez en cuando…- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando se paró frente a Sherlock.  
- Si, trataré de venir. Gracias por todo – dijo dándole la mano a William quien correspondió el saludo.- Hasta luego .- se despidió y con una última mirada que fue dirigida a Victor se subió al auto y emprendió su marcha de regreso a Londres.

::..::..::

Mientras tanto en Londres John estaba tomando clases junto a Molly, en esos meses se había recuperado, se puso al corriente en sus estudios y en los entrenamientos, aparentemente volvía a ser el mismo, pero siempre traía en su pensamiento a Sherlock.  
No sabía que volvería a verlo, pues Sherlock regresaba, pero no era el mismo Sherlock al que conoció meses atrás, en muchos aspectos, regresaría cambiado.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ya muy pronto se encontrarán de nuevo ¿Qué piensan al respecto?**

**Saludos a todas las que siempre son fieles a los comentarios y a sus lecturas :v! gracias chicas, las adoro n_n!  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**  
**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**  
**Pondré respuestas acá:**

**sbsa**** : Pues Mycroft en sí quiere que regrese para que termine la investigación , que tenga palabra si se comprometió en algo.**  
**y si, puse algo mystrade, a ver si más adelante aparecen juntos. Y el besito con victor haha, me alegra que te emocionaras (?) a muchas no les cayó, pero entonces... sigue leyendo ;D habrá sorpresas.**  
**mashimaro111****: será difícil para ambos, más que nada para Sherlock. Que aún lo quiere pero pues piensa que no fue nada para John y se siente traicionado y asdfg.  
****Jezebeth**** : ;D claro que no perderé esa oportunidad... si de eso vivo (?)**  
**VnikLord**** : Awn hahhaa no pues, Sherlock no puede corresponder con John en su mente y aún medio lastimado. y John no está bien, aparentemente ya se ve bein, pero siempre como dije con Sherlock en su mente y sufriendo aún por estar lejos de él y no saber nada.**  
**Laura Azucena : Espero disfrutes este capítulo, lo que más ansias tu y las demás :v!  
****Lislett-Fire: Pues Sherlock es Seme/Top con John, al menos trataré de ponerlo así, por que así es como me gusta, aunque tuvieron ambos un suke (?)**

**Y ya con sus comentarios ya respondidos, espero ahora disfruten este capítulo :v! **  
**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **

En el camino Sherlock miraba por la ventanilla, pensativo, seguramente se encontraría con John ¿Qué haría? No verse débil, John lo había usado, solamente fue un juego, una apuesta, así que sería indiferente, como si para él esa la relación que tuvo con ese rubio no significó nunca nada, debía aparentar.

::..::..::

Pasaron las horas y por fin llegó a su destino, se sentía algo nervioso, sentía un poco el estómago revuelto. Con un gran suspiro salió del auto, inmediatamente sintió el cambio del clima, octubre estaba cerca, y ahora estando alejado del océano se sentía más frío.  
- Su hermano le envía esto – dijo uno de los hombres que trabajaba con su hermano. El hombre tenía en sus manos una gabardina, elegante, color gris oscuro. Sherlock permitió que el hombre ayudara a ponérsela, le sentaba bien y más con ese clima.  
- Gracias – dijo comenzando a caminar, pues sabía que ellos se encargarían de llevar sus cosas a su antigua habitación, según tenía entendido.

Iría primero a hablar con los directivos y maestros para que supieran de su llegada y comenzar a hablar de esa investigación y proyecto por lo cuál había regresado a esa universidad de Londres.  
Mientras caminaba vio a John, era lo último que esperaba encontrarse inmediatamente a su llegada, pensó que eso pasaría después de mucho, pero se equivocó. Tragó saliva y siguió caminando, con la frente en alto, John venía con unos compañeros platicando, aparentemente estaba bien, su vida seguía "_¿Pues qué esperabas Sherlock? ¿Qué llorara por tu partida? Fuiste sólo un juego"_ se recriminó mentalmente Sherlock con dolor. El rubio venía distraído y chocó su hombro con Sherlock, quien se quedó por un momento paralizado, John sólo se disculpo sin ni siquiera fijarse en él con detalle, solo de reojo y sin prestarle atención siguió su rumbo. El moreno sintió un dolor en su pecho, su primer contacto con John y ni lo notó, con pasos firmes siguió su camino también.

Había sentido varias miradas de hombres y mujeres mientras iba rumbo a la dirección, por un minuto pensó que ya todos sabían de su llegada, hasta que pasó enfrente de unas ventanas que daba su reflejo y se vio, es verdad, su físico había cambiado, quizá hasta lo daban por otra persona, quizá por eso John no lo reconoció… _"Idiota" _se regañó de nuevo, debía de dejar de pensar en John. Recriminándose mentalmente llegó a su destino.

::..::..::

John se dirigió a su siguiente clase junto con unos compañeros, la clase pasó normal. Salió y se dirigió a unas bancas en la universidad donde estaban algunos compañeros con los que se llevaba bien.  
- ¿Entonces creen que sea bueno? ¿Deberíamos considerarlo para el equipo de rugby? – John llegó y lo primero que escuchó fue eso.  
- ¿A quién quieren considerar para el equipo? – preguntó el rubio tomando asiento.  
- Llegó un tipo nuevo a la escuela, tiene cuerpo de alguien que hace deporte o se ejercita…- comenzó uno de ellos a contar.- Al parecer acaba de llegar y ya muchas chicas están hablando como locas de él, parece que les movió las hormonas.  
- ¿En serio? – John se quedó pensativo, un nuevo miembro de rugby no vendría mal. - ¿Cómo saben que es nuevo alumno?  
- Unas chicas dijeron, muy emocionadas, que lo vieron en la dirección, hablando con maestros y directores. – decía uno tomando refresco y luego señaló.- Ahí está, me parece.  
John volteó hacia la dirección que señalaban, a unos cien metros, y vio a un chico, con una gabardina algo elegante que caminaba y descaradamente algunas chicas lo seguían, queriéndose hacerse notar, John se burló de la actitud de sus compañeras de clases y siguió con lo suyo, no le dio importancia a ese chico nuevo.

::..::..::

Sherlock se dirigió a su dormitorio, y vio que sus cosas ya estaban ahí, se tomó ese día para ordenar su cuarto, mañana comenzaría de nuevo sus clases.

A terminar, se acostó en su cama, se sentía nervioso, no quería toparse con John de nuevo, pero lo haría, estaba siendo difícil controlar un poco sus emociones. Decidió tratar de dormir, para mañana enfrentar su vida.

:::..::..::

Sherlock salió de su habitación y mientras le ponía seguro a su puerta escuchó una voz familiar.  
- ¿Sherlock…?  
El moreno miró a la dirección de aquella voz y al ver a esa persona sonrió.  
- Oh por Dios… eres tú…- chilló algo emocionada esa persona e inmediatamente la tenía colgada en su cuello.  
- Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido, nadie lo ha hecho - dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
- Tantos años conociéndote, tus ojos… estás tan cambiado, mírate...- dijo Molly sonriendo nerviosa- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste conmigo? ¿Dónde habías estado?  
- Me fui a otra universidad, en Preston a estudiar, tuve que regresar por que me necesitan…  
- Pues me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto… no sabes, John se…  
- No quiero hablar de él – le frenó Sherlock inmediatamente.  
- Sé que tuvieron algo Sherlock… y…  
- Molly, por favor, no hablemos de él ¿Si?- dijo tratando se forzar una sonrisa.  
La chica asistió, sabía el porqué no quería hablar, y lo respetó.  
- ¿Vas a clase?  
- Si- respondió el moreno, enseñándole su horario de clases.  
- Tu segunda clase la tendrás conmigo, me alegra – dijo sonriente la chica.  
- Por cierto ¿Qué hacías en este pasillo? – dijo comenzando a caminar.  
- Le presté unos apuntes a un compañero, vine por ellos pues necesito la libreta.  
- Ya veo…- habían salido del edificio.- Me voy a mi primera clase, nos vemos en un rato.- Se despidió el moreno comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta que a la de su amiga.

::..::..::

Molly realmente se sentía muy feliz, Sherlock había regresado y muy cambiado.  
Llegó a su segunda clase, entró al salón con una sonrisa y se sentó. Compartiría clases con Sherlock, realmente lo había extrañado, se sentía feliz pensando en eso cuando vio a John entrar en el salón. Oh. Había olvidado que John también compartía esa clase con ella, el chico se acercó y la saludó sentándose a su lado.  
- Hola Molly, te ves muy bien hoy ¿Te pasó algo bueno? – preguntó el chico amablemente.  
- Bueno pues…- Molly se detuvo, ¿Estaría bien decirle? , mientras se preguntaba eso mentalmente fue salvada por la campana, o más bien por el maestro que entró, así que decidió no decir nada.

El maestro comenzó a pasar la lista, solo mirando a los alumnos y anotando su asistencia en un papel, hasta que vio que se detuvo en el último nombre, la chica vio como hasta lo leyó dos veces y pasaba la mirada por el salón. Buscaba a Sherlock, supuso Molly.  
- ¿Alguien a…- comenzaba a preguntar el maestro cuando el chico moreno entró por el salón, como siempre con su actitud algo prepotente, y eso se le veía más por su nueva imagen, el cabello ya no le tapaba la cara, y su cuerpo fornido le daba una seguridad que antes no se le notaba.

Molly automáticamente dirigió la mirada a John, quien estaba sentado a lado suyo, pero al parecer no prestaba atención a su maestro, pues se encontraba leyendo algo en una de sus libretas.

- Vaya, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta por aquí señor Holmes…- y ahí vio el cambio de John, quien inmediatamente miró al frente, sus ojos estaban en Sherlock. Molly pudo ver la cara de su amigo John, quien pasó seguramente muchas preguntas por su mente, por su cara que puso y expresiones. Claro, seguramente al escuchar el apellido Holmes pensó que se encontraría con Sherlock, el antiguo Sherlock, ese chico delgado, mata de cabello chino, unos centímetros más bajo, pero no, se encontró a una persona realmente diferente.  
Y ante la sorpresa de ella y todos los presentes en ese salón, John se paró como resorte de su silla, haciendo caer la silla al suelo por lo brusco del movimiento. Sherlock ni se inmutó por el sonido, ni por ver a John, se dirigió al otro lado del salón de donde ella y John se encontraban y tomó asiento.  
- Huhum… Señor Watson, ¿Haría el favor de sentarse? Mi clase ya comenzó. – llamó la atención del chico.- ¡Señor Watson!  
A regañadientes y sin quitar la vista de Sherlock se sentó, claro, ayudado por la mano de Molly quien lo jalaba de nuevo a su asiento.  
- ¿Tu ya lo sabías? – preguntó John a Molly con la voz algo temblorosa.  
- Lo vi esta mañana, muy temprano…- dijo sintiéndose algo culpable.  
- ¿Por qué no…  
- ¡Señor Watson! Guarde silencio- regañó de nuevo el maestro.  
- John se quedó en silenció, su mirada la tenía clavada en Sherlock.

Sherlock había entrado, obviamente vio a John sentado junto a Molly y trató de controlarse, sintió la mirada del rubio cuando dijeron su nombre, pero no mostró emociones ni debilidades, y con paso firme se dirigió a un asiento alejado de John. Ahora sentía esa mirada en él, él por su parte trataba de ignorar y aparentar que nada le importaba. Parecía que por la reacción de John, si le había impactado su regreso. Se regañó de nuevo ¿_Y eso importa? No fue nada esa relación, él no es nada para ti, debes de olvidarlo_. Se dijo una y otra vez en el transcurso de esa clase.

* * *

**Pues aquí lo esperado... Espero les haya gustado. :v! Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece y demás n_n!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Hoy actualizo algo temprano :v**  
**Gracias por sus comentarios y darle aún follow y favs , en serio lo aprecio mucho.**  
**Me alegra saber que les gusta mucho esta historia, que está entre sus fanfics favoritos y así n_n! Gracias!**

**Respondiendo unas dudas... Me preguntaban y quizás algunas tengan la duda de como era Sherlock al comienzo, lo puse,**  
**lo describí como un chico delgado, cabello chino , que le tapaba la cara o más bien los ojos y bueno, algo diferente a como es en realidad**  
**y a como salió en el piloto.**  
**Traté de dibujarles, algo así mi Sherlock del fanfic, el antes y el después a como está ahora.**  
**(si quieres la imagen, diganme por el comentario y veré si por inbox se las puedo enviar, pues aquí no me permiten ponerla u_u)**

**Quizá no se note la diferencia mucho, pero traté de poner a Sherlock con más cuerpo, digamos el cuerpo del piloto o al comienzo de la serie, más "galletoso" hahaha.**

**Ahora si, a respondes sus bellos comentarios :3**  
**sbsa: Si , John estaba algo distraído a la llegada, (pues el ni sabía que regresaría, era lo menos que se imaginaba) Y si, seguro la cara de John fue graciosa, y pues nadie notaba a Sherlock pro lo cambiado que está. :v... Victor... Victor quizá ;D regrese...**

**mashimaro111: Yep, tensión flota y es lo que se viene entre esos dos.**

**lolitaredhead : Ya arriba te respondí la duda XD, espero ayude :P y me explique y no revuelva hehehe (:**

**Laura Azucena : Si John aún ama a Sherlock pero pues, ya sabes, las consecuencia de sus actos llevó a esa situación u_u, gracias por esperar y leer y comentar siempre :D! lo aprecio mucho!**

**Lixlett-Fire : Hahaha si se me hizo raro que lo preguntaras y si vi que hiciste esa pregunta en el capítulo dos, cosa que también me entró la duda, si habías leído solo hasta ahí o leído todo, y vuelto a entrar y comentar en ese cap. hahaha. No te preocupes, ni una pregunta es tonta, esta bien que no te quedes con la duda, si tienes otra, no dudes en preguntar,¿ok? Y Awwn muchísima gracias, espero siga gustándote la historia pues se vienen más cosas, y espero no deje de ser interesante ni para ti ni para las que me han seguido (:! Espero sigas comentando para saber tu opinión.**

**Ahora si, después de estas notas tan largas (?) Lo siento (?), aquí viene el nuevo capítulo, lo que esperan.**  
**Espero les guste. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

John deseaba que la clase se diera por terminada para ir inmediatamente con Sherlock. Realmente le había sorprendido que ese chico, quien había visto antes, pensando que era nuevo alumno, fuera su Sherlock. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Dónde había estado todos esos meses? ¿Por qué ni lo volteo a ver?  
Se sentía desesperado, realmente casi no le quitó la vista de encima en toda la clase. Faltaban minutos para que la clase terminara, pero antes de eso, vio como Sherlock se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula, ganándose un reproche del maestro. No lo pensó dos veces, su cuerpo saltó de su asiento y corrió tras el moreno, oyendo como de nuevo el maestro decía algo, seguramente lo había llamado y regañado, pero eso no le importaba. En el pasillo lo vio caminar algo aprisa, tuvo que correr tras Sherlock, pues por más que lo llamaba no volteaba.

El moreno se salió de la clase antes, pues no quería estar mucho tiempo en ese salón junto a John, no quería doblegarse, y había sentido toda la clase su mirada. Cuando salió comenzó a caminar, e inmediatamente escuchó al maestro gritar de nuevo, ahora el nombre de John, así que comenzó a acelerar el paso, escuchó como lo llamaba, pero trató de ignorarlo, hasta que sintió como lo jalaban de su ropa y vio esos ojos azules, John estaba en frente de él mirándolo.  
- Sherlock…- John lo miraba y veía su cuerpo algo tensionado.  
El moreno lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Ahora que haría? Trató de controlarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, no sabía que decir.  
- ¿Por qué? …- soltó John con algo de dolor tomándolo de la gabardina. Sherlock solo lo miraba. -¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? La apuesta, eso fue…  
Sherlock sintió un balde fría caer sobre él, la apuesta, sintió el dolor y traición de nuevo. Con un paso firme y su brazo sin dudar, se alejó de John mientras se soltaba del agarre.  
- No tenemos nada que hablar Watson – respondió lo más frío posible.  
- Sherlock … - trató de acercarse de nuevo a él, pero el moreno lo esquivó.  
- Se me hace tarde para la otra clase – dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo, pero fue detenido por John otra vez.  
- Tenemos que hablar…- dijo más terco que nunca el rubio, se le veían sus ojos vidriosos.  
- No, no hay nada de que hablar – dijo de nuevo intentando escapar, pero sintió la mano de John tomarlo de la muñeca.  
- Tienes que escucharme…  
- Suéltame – dijo seriamente y mirando alrededor, los alumnos ya habían salido de sus clases y comenzaban a verlos. – Estás haciendo un show, suéltame.  
- No me importa – dijo agarrando con fuerza su muñeca.- Tienes que escucharme, tenemos que hablar.  
- No me importa lo que tengas que decir, lo que tuvimos alguna vez no importa…- Dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de John.  
- Si importa, a mi me importó y…  
- No seas falso…- dijo con algo de coraje, Sherlock trataba de controlarse, pero con el rubio enfrente, dudaba que pudiera soportar más tiempo.- Ya no tienes por qué seguir ese jueguito ¿Qué quieres comprobar? Ya lo descubrí todo, ve a buscarte otro idiota.  
John lo miró sorprendido, Sherlock le había dicho eso con una mirada llena de rencor, y lo que había escuchado le dolió. No supo en que momento soltó a Sherlock y, vio como el moreno siguió su camino, el rubio no se pudo mover.

::..::..::

Los días siguientes fueron tortura para ambos, John seguía tratando de hablar con el moreno, lo interceptaba en todas partes. Sherlock por su parte trataba de evitarlo, pero era inevitable, nunca dejaba hablar bien al rubio pues siempre escapaba, algunas veces lo empujaba y salía casi corriendo de ahí.

Cansados de ver a sus amigos así, y más que nada ver a John sufrir, Greg y Molly trataron de hablar con Sherlock. Sabían que lo que el rubio había hecho, la apuesta, había estado muy mal, por lo cuál el moreno salió herido y se fue por un tiempo; Iban a interceder por John, pues sabían que el rubio ahora sufría, sabían que lo que les había contado era verdad, que fue sincero, al decir que en medio de esa apuesta, John Watson se enamoró de Sherlock. Fueron testigos del sufrimiento de John por la partida del moreno, lo bajo que cayó, en las situaciones que pasó al borde de querer morir por no estar a lado de Sherlock, y ver su error ya muy tarde.

Citaron a Sherlock en el departamento de Greg, para "pasar el rato", claro que Sherlock sabía o intuía el por qué lo habían citado.

Al llegar al departamento inmediatamente habló.  
- Sé el por qué me citaron, y la respuesta es no. – dijo de pie en la entrada.  
- ¿De qué hablas? – se hizo el desentendido Greg.  
- No te hagas el tonto, los conozco muy bien – dijo mirando a Molly y al chico.  
- Esta bien, vayamos al grano – comentó la chica acercándose a Sherlock y guiándolo a un sillón para que tomara asiento.  
- ¿Por qué están de su lado? Si bien saben lo que pasó entre nosotros – dijo con algo de rencor el moreno y dolor en su mirada.  
- Lo sabemos, y créeme que lo odiamos en su momento por eso – dijo Greg- Hasta Molly lo golpeó varias vemos que en verdad el te quiere, deberías dejar que te expliqué que pasó, como estuvieron las cosas de verdad.  
- Sé muy bien como estuvieron las cosas, yo fui uno de los protagonistas de esa historia – dijo sonriendo con amargura- para mi fortuna.  
- Sabes solo una parte Sherlock.- comentó Molly.  
- Y no me interesa saber lo demás, saber como se burlaba a mi espalda junto con sus idiotas, esos que llama amigos.  
- No lo hizo… - comentó Greg.- Mira Sherlock, a nosotros no nos toca hablar de eso contigo, debe de hacerlo él, John.  
- Ya les dije, no me interesa, yo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, no más… - dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo su cara entre sus manos.  
- Sabes muy bien que te mientes – comentó la chica con cariño.- Sherlock, te conocemos, sabemos que en este tiempo, desde que regresaste, no estás del todo cómodo.  
- Veo que ya están aprendiendo a observar – dijo sarcásticamente.  
- Sherlock…- le llamó la atención Greg. – Sabes que nosotros te queremos como un hermano, eres importante para nosotros…  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
- Tratamos de hacer que hables con él, solo una vez para que ambos hablen lo que tengan que decirse, para que se desahoguen las dos partes, que créeme, estamos cansados de verlos así, ambos sufren. No nos gusta verlos así.  
Sherlock iba a replicar algo pero lo interrumpió de nuevo Greg.  
- Niegas que te afecta ver a John, verlo atrás de ti, suplicándote, rogándote que lo escuches, pero nosotros sabemos que mientes. Te mientes, y quieres repetirlo en tu cabeza una y otra vez para ver si un día de esto da resultado y te crees tu propia mentira, pero eso no sucederá. Aún le quieres.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, no supo que decir, no pudo negarlo, dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, echando su cabeza para atrás y poniendo su brazo encima de sus ojos, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, desahogó sus emociones de esos días, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sin quererlo de verdad, habían comenzado a salir una lágrima tras otra, una fuga de emociones, quizá su cuerpo ya no soportaba más esos sentimientos y emociones guardados, había sido demasiado el tratar de controlarse todo ese tiempo, pero no se avergonzó, estaba en confianza, estaba con las personas que más lo podrían querer en ese mundo.  
Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio y le dieron espacio, lo conocían bien, Sherlock sólo necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba guardado. Greg se paró y comenzó a hacer té, Sherlock lo necesitaría. Molly fue tras Greg, pues su amigo necesitaba un tiempo para tranquilizarse.

::..::..::

Sherlock llegó a una de las clases que compartía con el rubio, al entrar lo vio ahí sentado, sus miradas se cruzaron, como siempre John tenía esos ojos brillosos cuando lo miraba, eso hacía que al moreno se le formara un nudo en la garganta.  
Caminó directo a él y le dejó una hoja de papel, una nota. El rubio inmediatamente lo tomó y miró como el moreno tomaba su lugar lejos de él, estaba sorprendido, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía una especie de ansiedad y nervios. ¿Qué era esa hoja? Con las manos temblorosas la sostenía, pero temía ver el contenido. Con valor, la abrió y leyó el contenido.

_"En el departamento de Greg, hoy a las 5 pm. Hablemos. – SH."_

John volteó a mirar a Sherlock, quien se encontraba en su asiento en sus asuntos, había aceptado hablar, era algo bueno ¿no? Una esperanza se abrió en ese corazón agrietado del rubio.

* * *

**:D ¿Les gustó? Espero no salirme un poco de la personalidad de Sherlock al final, pero creo que pues comprendan (?)  
Hasta el más fuerte y "frío" y así tenemos emociones y pro más que tratemos de guardarlas, controlarlas, hay un límite y luego explotamos u_u  
Supongo que a todos nos ha pasado en algún momento cuando queremos ser fuerte pero tanto feel, no podemos por mucho.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Quizá haya tardado (?) en actualizar, pero es que tuve /tengo un problema con la pc que uso ;_;!**  
**Descargué algo y pues me vino con un troyano u_u, aparentemente lo desinfecté pero no, pues la pc ya no quiso prender, luego quiso, y analicé la pc y aparentemente estaba bien, pero luego ya no prendió y pues murió unos días...**  
**Pero no estaba del todo preocupada, pues este fanfic y mis cosas los tengo en un Disco Duro externo, entonces, solo me preocupaba por que se quedaran esperando (?) y olvidarán la historia u_u**

**Pero bueno, hoy prendió la pc, le dí otra checada con el antivirus y ahí estaba el maldito troyando y aparentemente ya lo alimiiné con todo y archivo con el que lo bajé. Entonces, pidan a lo que crean que ya mi pc no me de problemas :v!**

**Ahora, después de mi sermón y así, los agradecimientos!**

**Gracias a las personas que hasta hace unos días ponían en favs y follow esta historia :v! gracias! No me enoja si alguna vez me dejan algún comentario o así n_n!**  
**Gracias chicas a las que casi siempre sin falta veo sus comentarios!**  
**Jezebeth****: Pues a ver si te gusta este capítul, sus reacciones y así, espero no decepcionarte, pero no todo será tan fácil , lo advierto :D!**

**sbsa**** : awn si, "SU" es que lo fue y awn si :v pues Sherlock... a ver que te parece este cap. No será todo fácil, como le dije a la de arriba xD y si, our Vic quizá aparezca a visitar a Sherlock :v! a su alumno favorito que tuvo muajaja**

**Lunatica Lewin****: Lo sé, es raro poenr a Sherlock algo fragil y así, pero gracias que comprendas xD digo, es humano, aunque no lo parezca, es mucho más humano que otros :v**

**mashimaro111****: Awn si, Greg y Molly son Ship Johnlock hahaha y los quieren y quieren lo mejor para ambos. Y Victor... muajaja... claro que no desperdiciaré esa oportunidad ;D**

**lolitaredhead****: Y como dije, Greg y Molly estan a favor de su felicidad de ambos y saben que es uno con el otro, pero pues Sherlock no lo pondrá tan fácil. Espero te guste este capítulo!**

**Lixlett-Fire****: Awwn muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creo que te los he respondido por inbox, no? n_n realmente los aprecio.**  
**Espero te guste este capítulo y espero con ansias tu comentario :D! ¿ok? Saludos ;3!**

**VnikLord****: Hahaha ntp, es comprensible, creo que tmb te mandé un inbox a tu comentario, ¿nno? Bueno, espero te guste este capítulo :D!**

**Ahora, la actualización...Disfrútenla ;D! (notas al finalizar)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Había pedido a Greg su departamento esa tarde, para poder hablar bien con John, quería hacerlo en privado, para poder hablar bien, pero no quería que fuera en alguno de sus dormitorios, así que pidió a Greg ese favor.

Sherlock esperaba a John, trataba de controlarse, pero la verdad sentía muchas emociones a la vez, haciendo que pasease por el piso, y regañándose mentalmente por su actitud esos momentos.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y su cuerpo se puso rígido, dio un respiro profundo y puso su cara seria para enfrentarse a lo que había estado evitando.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a John, igual de nervioso que él, aunque nunca había sido bueno para ocultar sus emociones o controlarlas tanto como él.  
- Pasa – dijo secamente el moreno. Sin respuesta alguna en palabras, el rubio se adentró al departamento.  
- Sherlock… - habló el rubio quien ya se encontraba parado en medio de la sala.  
- Este es tu única oportunidad para decir lo que tengas que decir – dijo fríamente.- No lo desperdicies.  
John lo miró tristemente y asistió. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.  
- ¿Cómo supusiste que me había ido por lo de tu apuesta? – El que habló fue Sherlock.- Nunca se lo dije a nadie.  
- Era la única cosa que cuadraba a tu ida, a que te desaparecieras del mapa… ¿Por qué no me reclamaste en ese instante?…- preguntó John – Yo te hubiera explicado todo ese momento y…  
- ¿Explicar? ¿Con más mentiras?  
- No. – Dijo firmemente casi elevando su voz.- Sé que es difícil creerme, pero si te digo la verdad cuando afirmo lo de la apuesta, me pagaron para que me acercara a ti – le dijo John. Escucharlo le dolió al moreno.- Me pagaron el doble por besarte aquella vez en ese bar…- John vio como Sherlock quiso hablar, pero este se adelantó.- Pero te juro, que llegué a enamorarme de ti, solo tuve esas dos pagas, de verdad que una parte de mi se arrepiente, pero la otra no, no me arrepiento porque te conocí, pude conocer a una persona maravillosa, la persona más fantástica del mundo.- soltó tratando de dar unos pasos para acercarse al moreno. – Cuando comenzamos a involucrarnos más, a tener relaciones yo ya estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a esa relación…Siento no haberte dicho la verdad, lo quería hacer …- La mirada de Sherlock le pesaba, pero no iba a huirle.- De verdad quería decirte , pero tenía miedo de perderte…  
- De todos modos lo hiciste – habló por fin el moreno.  
- Lo sé…- dijo tristemente - ¿Podrías perdonarme por el daño que te he hecho? – dijo tomando la mano de Sherlock quien dio respingo de la sorpresa.  
- Lo estás – dijo soltándose de John y alejándose un poco.- Pero eso no quiere decir que seremos los de antes.  
- Te amé de verdad y te amo ahora Sherlock... No vengas a decirme que tu no lo hiciste ¿No me amaste? – preguntó valientemente el rubio.  
- … Lo hice – dijo mirando a otro lado – pero eso fue un error.  
- No…- Los ojos de John comenzaban a cristalizarse.- No fue un error, yo te correspondo aún… por favor Sherlock…  
- Pero yo ya no – soltó Sherlock mirándole, aunque le estaba siendo muy difícil.  
- Mientes – la voz de John se rompió, sus lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
- Nuestra relación no puede ser la misma ¿comprendes? Ya no confío en ti – John se quedó en silencio ante lo dicho del moreno, sus lágrimas seguían invadiendo su rostro.  
- Déjame reparar lo que hice…  
- No se puede – interrumpió Sherlock – es absurdo lo que pides. Cuando rompes un plato, por más que intentes repararlo con pegamento, quedan grietas, las cicatrices…  
- Déjame intentarlo – suplicó John de nuevo acercándose a Sherlock y tomando su brazo.- Por favor Sherlock… No me alejes de ti, ha sido un infierno vivir estos últimos meses sin ti, he pagado alto lo que hice, aún lo hago... Déjame tratar de empezar desde cero, acercarme a ti, como compañero, amigo, ganarme de nuevo tu confianza…  
Sherlock esta vez no se alejó de John, lo observó, aunque no demasiado, estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones, de verse indiferente, sabía que no lo estaba siendo del todo, pero trataba, era muy difícil. Aún amaba a John, pero este lo había herido, ahora el rubio pagaba las consecuencias, lo veía en su mirada, veía su cara que era verdad lo que decía, había vivido un infierno esos meses sin él, nunca se lo imaginó. Pero no podía permitir doblegarse, no quería caer de nuevo, temía volver a sufrir por el amor.  
- No te alejaré, nos tenemos que ver obligatoriamente, estudiamos donde mismo…  
- Pero me has evitado, huyes de mi.  
- No lo haré más, por eso tenemos esta plática. – dijo alejándose del agarre de John, aunque este estiró su brazo, no lo quería soltar.  
- Déjame intentarlo…- suplicó con su voz entrecortada. – Ser un compañero, seré uno muy bueno ya verás…  
- Intenta lo que te plazca, pero no te hagas esperanza que tengamos algún día lo mismo – dijo por fin soltándose del agarre de John. – No estoy interesado en ninguna relación, ya no más, es una pérdida de tiempo eso.  
- Para mi nunca lo fuiste. Y ya verás, volveré a ganarme tu confianza Sherlock Holmes – dijo secándose por fin la cara.- Te ganaré de nuevo.  
Sherlock no respondió, miró un momento a John y dirigió su vista a otra parte de la sala.  
- Me voy – dijo John mirando al moreno – Gracias por darme la oportunidad…  
- Esta bien…  
- Por cierto, te ves muy bien, nos vemos luego – dijo John saliendo de ahí.

El corazón de Sherlock le latía muy rápido. ¿John habría escuchado los latidos de su corazón? Realmente el tampoco quería a John fuera de su vida. Había sido muy difícil para él esa plática con el rubio, pues él se contradecía, su cerebro decía que no a todo lo de John, aunque su corazón decía que sí. _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ahora?_ Se regañó Sherlock y negó con su cabeza, ahora decía estupideces, pues sabía que el corazón solo era un órgano más del cuerpo, bombeaba sangre, y el control de sus emociones y sentimientos era su cerebro. Entonces era el cerebro que llevaba esa guerra de sentimientos y decisiones.

::..::..::

Desde aquella plática entre Sherlock y John, ahora se les veía algo similar a lo de antes. John iba atrás del moreno, se sentaba con él en clases, aunque su dinámica era muy diferente, se les veía algo distantes, pero igual se les veía hablar, aunque más fríamente.  
John de verdad estaba intentando ganarse día a día a Sherlock , y lo que le daba algo de esperanza o felicidad es ver que el moreno no le rechazaba, no era grosero a la hora de responderle a lo que John le preguntaba o decía, pero no iba a negar que le dolía en cierta parte, pues el Sherlock de antes lo miraba y hablaba siempre con cariño, le hablaba de una forma que sólo con él lo hacía, y ahora no. Pero trataría de hacer que eso cambiara y volver a lo de antes, no importaba cuanto tardara, quería estar con Sherlock.

* * *

**Hola! again! quizá digan "meeh, fue muy fácil" pero bueno, ahí vienen cosas que no serán fáciles, sobre todo para John :v!  
Y me preguntaban si casi se acerca el final... la verdad lo dudo, pues aún tengo cosas que ponerle , espero no les aburra, es lo que menos quiero y trato de escribir cosas y problemillas para que se enfrenten nuestros bebés (Sherlock y John ) xD.**

BTW! Si desaparezco, y no actualizo como usualmente, es que si me fregó del todo la pc, esperemos ya no me den falla y bueno. Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Actualizo, espero les guste :P!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Greg se abría paso entre los pasillos de un edificio de la universidad. Minutos antes se había comunicado con Sherlock por mensaje para saber donde se encontraba, recibió las indicaciones y enseguida se dirigió hacia allá. Aún se encontraba en clases, pero eran los últimos minutos, según le aseguró el moreno, así que Greg estaba esperando fuera de un salón, algo impaciente. Cuando vio a los alumnos comenzar a salir, no perdió tiempo y fue a buscar al moreno.  
- Greg ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó Sherlock al verlo.  
- Pues podría decirse que buenas noticias para ti…  
- ¿Un caso? – Se entusiasmó el moreno. Desde que había regresado, Greg no le había pedido ayuda en ni un caso, a pesar que se quejaba con él de que le diera alguno, no había pasado, pero las cosas en ese momento habían cambiado. - ¿De qué trata?  
- Trata de controlar tu sonrisa – dijo algo serio. – Hay personas desaparecidas, no sabemos si están vivas o muertas…- dijo comenzando a caminar a lado del moreno mientras salían de ese edificio.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron en los jardines y se situaron en uno de las bancas de las instalaciones.  
- Enséñame lo que tienen – ordenó el moreno.  
- Desde hace días han aparecido esto – dijo Greg abriendo la carpeta, mostrando una fotografía.  
- … ¿Eso es piel humana? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.  
- Hola John – saludó Greg con una sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a la foto. – Así es.  
- ¿Cuántas dices que han aparecido?- preguntó el moreno viendo la foto que mostraba piel humana, parecía que estaba recién cortada, pues manchas de sangre aún eran visibles en la fotografía.  
- Cinco escenas donde han aparecido, solo traje esa fotografía, pero como vez, en la mayoría que hemos encontrado son varios pedazos con formas, podría decirse geométricas. Hemos tomado fotografías de las escenas, como lo encontramos y recogimos la evidencia. – Comenzó a platicar Greg.- Hay cinco personas desaparecidas, que son las dueñas de los pedazos de piel que han estado dejando, como verán, lo común que tienen esas personas es…  
- El color de piel – completó el moreno.  
- Así es, la piel es muy blanca, como la tuya…- siguió Greg.- Y solo hemos encontrado eso, no hay huellas dactilares, alguna evidencia de algún sospechoso, nada.

Sherlock se quedó mirando la fotografía, generalmente , cuando Greg llevaba fotografías, siempre veía algo, una evidencia, algo que indicaba algo del responsable de esos actos, pero esta vez, no vio nada, no pudo leer ni observar nada en la fotografía. Quizá sería diferente si lo hubieran llamado a la escena del crimen, quizá en la escena si vería algo como siempre, estaba seguro.  
El moreno volteo a mirar a Greg e iba a recriminarle el por qué no le llamó al menos en la última escena, pero el celular de Greg interrumpió. Una nueva escena, supo Sherlock de inmediato.  
- Ha aparecido otro – dijo Greg de enseguida de que colgó.  
- ¿Qué esperamos? – se puso de pie inmediatamente. Greg comenzó a caminar mientras Sherlock le siguió los pasos, pero no dio muchos cuando volteo a la mesa. John estaba sentado mirándolos. - ¿No vienes?  
-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo…? – preguntó incrédulo el rubio.  
- Si quieres – respondió Sherlock como si le diera algo igual su respuesta.  
- Claro – dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Sherlock.

John no esperaba la invitación, pues aún las cosas entre él y Sherlock no estaban del todo bien, no como el quisiera, aún había un tipo de espacio entre los dos, una tensión que se podría cortar fácilmente y que era evidente para casi todos. Así que a pesar que iban a una escena del crimen, que era cosa negativa y triste para los involucrados, las víctimas y sus familiares, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que el moreno lo invitara a que lo acompañara, debía controlar su sonrisa cuando llegaran al lugar de los hechos.

::..::..::

En la escena del crimen todos se quedaron mirando a Greg y a sus acompañantes. John se sintió un poco incómodo, todos lo miraban, en especial a Sherlock, pero al moreno parecía no importarle, caminaba como siempre, con elegancia y con un cierto toque de arrogancia. Llegaron a la escena que estaba acordonada con esa cinta amarilla, antes de entrar una chica morena los interceptó.  
- Greg ¿No te cansas de traer personas que no son de la policía? – preguntó con cierto fastidio. – Primero ese chico freak y luego…  
- Un gusto verte también Donovan – dijo Sherlock mientras la hacía a un lado para pasar a la escena. La chica se le quedó mirando como si viera a un muerto y volteo hacia Greg en forma de que le dieran una explicación, su boca abría y cerraba y volteo a ver a Sherlock quien estaba observando el suelo y sus alrededores.  
- Si, él es Sherlock – sonrió Greg y empujó a John para que entrara junto con él para encontrarse con Shrelock.

El moreno llevaba rato observando, tratando de ver el más mínimo detalle, todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de esos dos pedazos de piel en forma de "L" mal hechas, una estaba invertida de lado izquierdo y de lado derecho estaba otro pedazo. Por más que se esforzó, ese criminal si que era inteligente. Sherlock sonrió para sí. Era un desafío, y eso le gustaba. Esa persona que había hecho eso, había tenido la precaución de no dejar evidencia, ni un rastro de huellas, nada.

Greg y John esperaban en silencio, era extraño que su amigo no hubiera dicho nada después de varios minutos. Hasta que se acercó a ellos.  
- Puedes recoger la evidencia.  
- Pero…  
- Necesito ver información sobre las personas desaparecidas, datos, debe de haber algo más en común a parte de el color de piel. Debe de haber algo.  
- ¿No viste algo que pudiera dar con el sospechoso? – preguntó John algo inseguro.  
- No, este tipo ha sido muy cuidadoso, tratando se hacer algo perfecto. Pero nada es perfecto, debe que haber algo…  
- Tengo esa información en la oficina, vamos para allá.  
Sherlock y John comenzaron a caminar ante la mirada de los oficiales que veían a hora con más morbo al moreno, cosa que no le gustó a John, pues veía como varias mujeres se comían con la mirada a su compañero. Esperaron a Greg quien estaba dando órdenes a sus oficiales, pues hace poco lo habían ascendido de puesto.

:::..::..::

Al llegar a la oficina, el dueño de esta comenzó a buscar en cajones información sobre las víctimas desaparecidas y le estaba dando las hojas a Sherlock para que las leyera.  
Estuvieron entre los tres leyendo los informes, información personal y todo lo que tenían, pero no encontraban nada en común entre las víctimas.

Sherlock estaba viendo de un lado, tenía varias hojas regadas por el escritorio, buscando una conexión.  
- ¿Tienes un mapa de la ciudad? - Preguntó el moreno. No tardó mucho en que Greg extendiera uno en el escritorio, haciendo los informes a un lado.  
- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó curioso John.  
- El lugar donde fueron encontrados. - comenzó el moreno.  
- Pero, fueron en diferentes partes.- dijo Greg- no fue en el mismo lugar.  
- Así es – había tomado un plumón y puso un punto en el mapa. – Aquí fue donde se encontró la piel de la primera víctima…. Aquí – dijo poniendo otro punto en el mapa – la segunda…la tercera… cuarta… quinta… y la de hoy…  
- No veo mucha conexión, ni la distancia es igual entre una y otra – dijo Greg.  
- ¿Cada cuando aparece una nueva escena?  
- Cada cuatro días…- respondió Greg. Sherlock sonrió pero aún no comprendía el por qué y al parecer John tampoco comprendía mucho, pues tenía la misma expresión que él, de confusión.  
- Apuesto que la próxima víctima aparecerá, por esta área – dijo haciendo un círculo en una parte del mapa.- Y seguro, será la última.  
- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – preguntó ahora John.  
-¡Es una estrella! - dijo sonriendo mostrando el mapa.  
Greg y John miraron el mapa, luego a Sherlock y después cruzaron una mirada llena de confusión.  
- Esto – comenzó Sherlock a trazar líneas entre los puntos. – La primera víctima, segunda, tercera… - comenzó hasta llegar a la sexta.- Y de la sexta… -trazó una línea que daba al punto donde dijo que aparecería la próxima víctima.- La siguiente escena, donde encontrarán más resto de piel, será aquí y este punto se conecta casi horizontal con la primera víctima – dijo trazando la línea.  
- Una estrella de siete picos…- dijo con asombro John.  
- Espera, suena algo… - Greg dudó un poco - ¿Cómo estas seguro?  
- Solo lo sé, ya lo verás. Dentro de cuatro días hay que ir allá, a esperar a esa persona…- dijo sonriendo.  
- Pondré gente encubierta entonces, dentro de cuatro días, no necesitas ir. – dijo Greg seriamente.  
- ¿Por qué? Me pides ayuda y ahora ¿me dejas fuera? – recriminó Sherlock.  
- No lo hago, pero ya ayudaste hoy ¿no lo ves? – Dijo señalando el mapa – No te dejo fuera, no quiero que salgas lastimado Sherlock, aún eres un estudiante. Por eso recurro a ti, para que me ayudes a resolver, no para que vayas a enfrentarte a un asesino serial o criminal peligroso.  
El moreno soltó un resoplido y pateo en forma de berrinche una silla.  
- Sherlock… - escuchó a John llamarlo, para que se tranquilizara.  
- Sabes que me importas – dijo Greg de forma cariñosa.- Te prometo que cuando tengamos al criminal y la evidencia que haya dejado, te diré en que acabó y los informes ¿esta bien? Y te daré más casos.  
Sherlock no respondió, pero bufó en forma de afirmación y salió de la oficina sin decir nada. John lo siguió.

Llegaron a la Universidad en silencio, John temía que si decía algo, aunque sea para tranquilizarlo o ver como estaba, le respondiera de forma violenta y arruinara todo su esfuerzo que había hecho todo ese tiempo. Pero se arriesgó.  
- Sherlock… - llamó John.  
- No soy un niño – dijo de forma cansada – Greg me trata como uno. – dijo en forma de reproche.  
- No creo que él crea que lo seas, si te viera como un niño, no te llamaría para que fueras a ver cadáveres. – trató de consolarlo. - ¿Quieres ir a comer? Es tarde y la cafetería de la escuela ya cerró. – comenzó a decir despacio.  
- Esta bien, pero yo escojo que comer – dijo con un poco más de ánimo el moreno, cosa que alegró a John.  
Comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores de la universidad para buscar un lugar donde alimentarse.

* * *

**Pues.. les di algo de respiro a John y sherlock respecto a su relación.  
Espero sus comentarios, y recuerden aún falta algunas cosas en este fanfic ;P! que muchas desean que pase.  
Saludos **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! **  
**Me he tardado en actualizar más que de costumbre, lo siento!**  
**pero como dije, me quedé sin pc... ahorita , suerte del destino (?) que puedo hacer uso de la laptop de mi hermano...**  
**Pero solo para "cosas serias" según mi padre, pero me di una escapada para actualizar.**  
**Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi :v!**

**Espero les guste este capítulo. Como siempre, esperaré sus lindos comentarios :v.**  
**Saludos**

**Capítulo 17 **

-Ya dentro de unas horas será atrapado ese tipo – dijo sonriendo Sherlock.  
Habían pasado tres días desde la última escena donde habían dejado más restos de piel.  
- ¿Estas muy seguro que será mañana, verdad? – preguntó John quien estaba a su lado sentado. Estaban en una clase que compartían.  
- Claro, así es su patrón, cuatro días…- al final de la frase su celular vibró, un mensaje. Miró la pantalla y la expresión que el moreno puso le dijo a John que algo había cambiado.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Es Lestrade, han dejado otra evidencia, esa persona se enteró de nuestros movimientos – dijo mientras veía el reloj y comenzaba a mover impaciente su pierna. Quería que ya diera por terminada la clase.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es la última evidencia? – preguntó John, esa duda la tenía desde el inicio que Sherlock lo dijo.  
- La persona que está haciendo esto, no ha dejado evidencias, puede hacer, como muchos lo dicen, "el crimen perfecto", a como deduzco que quiere perfección, usa el número siete para eso, en muchas culturas el siete es el número perfecto. Son 7 víctimas involucradas, y el trazo del mapa, formó una estrella de siete picos. Así que, esta evidencia que dejó es la última, pero seguramente habrá dejado algo de él…- dijo en modo pensativo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaba del asiento y la clase se daba por terminada.

::..::..::

Sherlock y Johhn se encontraban en la oficina de Lestrade, como les había indicado, pues la evidencia que dejó el criminal era la misma, restos de piel y sin indicios de algo más.

Greg le dio la fotografía reciente que habían tomado, el moreno llevaba mirándola algunos minutos hasta que pidió las demás fotografías de las otras evidencias. Comenzó a ver las fotografías una por una, comenzó a voltearlas en diferentes ángulos y a ponerlas en una línea, una tras otra, Greg y John solo miraban al moreno tratando de seguir lo que hacía, pero la verdad es que como casi siempre, no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de Sherlock.  
- Son negativos…- exclamó sorprendido Sherlock y a la vez dio un brinco de celebración.  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Greg acercándose a ver las fotos. No entendía que quería decir Sherlock.  
- Los restos de piel, son las partes negativas de letras, espacios... – dijo el moreno mientras acomodaba las fotos y agarraba una hoja y un lápiz. –... Miren…- comenzó a dibujar las formas de las pieles y pintándolas de negro, hasta que lo vieron  
- ¿Qué demonios…- se acercó John a ver.

La palabra que se formó fue "MORIARTY".*  
- ¿Moriarty? – preguntó Greg.  
- Seguramente es el nombre del criminal – dijo sonriendo y orgulloso de su hallazgo. – Como dije antes, fue su última víctima y nos dejó su nombre, seguramente hará contacto con la policía pronto.  
- Es algo macabro… Tenemos que encontrar a las víctimas, esto no es un juego – dijo seriamente Greg.  
- No creo que demore mucho, en estos días sabremos bien quien es.  
- Aunque no me guste, creo que así será, tendremos que esperar a su siguiente movimiento para que nos lleve con las víctimas – dijo algo incómodo y frustrado el mayor.

::..::..::

Habían pasado dos días desde que descubrieron el nombre del criminal en las evidencias. No había novedad y el fin de semana se había atravesado.  
Sherlock y John se habían quedado de ver con Greg en un café.  
Al entrar John y Sherlock hicieron fila para hacer sus pedidos mientras platicaban de sus clases. Al tener sus bebidas tomaron asiento en una mesa algo retirada. Al ser sábado el negocio tenía más gente que entre semana.  
Llevaban un rato platicando y esperando a Greg, cuando el moreno se talló los ojos y John lo miró extraño.  
- ¿Estas bien?  
- Si …- respondió Sherlock parpadeando varias veces y mirándolo.- Quizá hice un movimiento rápido con los ojos e hizo que sintiera un mareo.- dijo sin darle importancia y bebiendo de su té.  
- Me comentó Molly que el otro día rechazaste a una chica…- dijo John queriendo sonar casual y cambiando de tema.  
- No estoy interesado en relaciones – dijo incómodo Sherlock.- Menos con una chica que en el pasado solía burlarse de mi.  
John se quedó en silencio. Desde que el moreno había regresado había dado un cambio en la universidad, las personas que lo solían molestar y burlarse de él, ahora se sentían atraídos a él por su físico, mujeres y algunos hombres. Eso hacía que al rubio le dieran celos que no tenía derecho a sentir, pero era inevitable. Sherlock en el pasado fue su pareja, por sus errores lo perdió, pero ahora trataba de acercarse de nuevo a él.  
- Iré al baño – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y caminando al baño del café.  
John lo miró marcharse y al tiempo que Sherlock se metía al baño escuchó algunos gritos de ayuda a fuera del negocio. Inmediatamente salió para ver que pasaba. Ahí en el suelo se encontraba una persona desmayada, la gente se empezaba a juntar a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda. John, como estudiante de medicina no lo pensó dos veces y fue para ayudar a esa persona.

En el baño el moreno se dirigió a los lavabos, se mojó la cara, no sabía lo que pasaba, comenzó a sentir calor y sus mareos parecían no detenerse, sintió las piernas débiles al momento de encaminarse para la salida. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y antes de hacerlo sintió unas manos que lo sujetaban. _John_, fue su último pensamiento, creyendo que el rubio lo había sujetado antes de caer.

El rubio regresó al negocio, aparentemente el hombre se había desmayado por no tener ni un alimento en el día, llegó alguien conocido a esa persona y se encargó de ella. Al entrar al café dirigió su mirada a su mesa, donde estaba con Sherlock, pero no vio aún a su compañero. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del baño y caminó hacia allá, al entrar no vio a nadie, lo cuál le extrañó. Antes de salir del baño escuchó algo de ruido, sin pensarlo fue a subirse a un inodoro, el cuál desde ahí podía ver a través de una pequeña ventana que daba a un callejón y vio algo que lo alertó. Un coche estacionado, estaban metiendo a alguien aparentemente inconsciente en el, no vio la cara de la persona, pero lo conocía bien, aquella persona desmayada era Sherlock, su ropa y zapatos, los conocía bien y fue lo único que pudo ver, pues el cuerpo de la persona que lo metía al auto le tapaba.  
- ¡Oye! – gritó John algo histérico. Haciendo que esa persona volteara a verlo. Era un chico casi de su edad, cabello oscuro y ojos burlones. Ese chico le sonrió de forma extraña y se subió al auto.

John rápidamente se movió, saltando de ahí, sin importar que dolieran los tobillos al caer y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ese callejón, en el camino, entrando al café se encontró a Greg quien lo miró extrañado y quiso preguntarle que sucedía. John no se detuvo, sólo lo que salió en respuesta fue un "¡Sherlock!" haciendo que su amigo, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba corriera tras él.

**:o!  
*Música de suspenso*  
Espero les haya agradado este cap. Esperen al próximo :3!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo siento! se que me tardé en actualizar, pero como ya les había comentado, no tengo computadora  
y no he podido avanzar mucho al fanfic por lo mismo ;A;!  
Pero hoy me hice un tiempo y de una computadora muajajaja, sólo para actualizar... : **

**¿Motivo? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga ****_sbsa _****ªv º! yeeeeeeiii... ! Con quien hablo todos los días, a todas horas y aún no se cansa de mi :v!  
Este es un regalito n_n, un capítulo del fanfic, espero te guste n_n! 3!**

Entonces... sip... espero les guste este capítulo... no olviden el fanfic! que si lo terminaré, no piensen que lo dejaré abandonado o algo así.

**Capítulo 18**

John corrió lo más rápido que pudo, solo vio la parte trasera de ese auto dar vuelta en una calle. Volteo desesperado a todos lados y vio a una persona estacionando una bicicleta, sin pensar en la moral, fue y tomó la bicicleta.  
- ¡Te la devolveré! – gritó mientras se subía a la bicicleta y pedaleaba rumbo a donde vio el auto irse.

Greg había corrido detrás de John y vio como despojaba a una persona de su bicicleta, su amigo no era de los que hacían ese tipo de cosas y si lo hacía algo grave pasaba. Ya sin intentar alcanzarlo tomó su celular y le marcó. Tardó varios minutos en que John le contestara, cuando lo hizo, escuchó a un John muy cansado, estaba jadeando y recuperando el aire.  
- ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué está pasando John? – exigió saber Greg. Estaba nervioso, sabía que algo estaba mal.  
- Sherlock… - dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.- se lo llevaron…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? – se alarmó.  
- Lo sedaron o noquearon, no lo sé, yo solo pude ver que lo pusieron en un auto, lo seguí…No me vieron…- dijo tratando aún de regular su respiración. – Está en unos departamentos abandonados, apresúrate a traer ayuda…  
- No hagas ni una tontera, no entres tu a querer hacerte el héroe.- dijo preocupado Greg, sabía que John haría lo que fuera por el moreno. – Dime dónde estás.  
El rubio dio la dirección a Greg y colgó. Miró hacia el edificio donde hace unos minutos había llevado a Sherlock.  
Desesperado, solo dio caminatas alrededor, estaba realmente comenzando a desesperarse más, pues los minutos se le hacían eternos y Greg no llegaba.

::..::..::

Sherlock comenzó a escuchar una voz muy a lo lejos, no la reconocía, se sentía un poco mareado aún a pesar que tenía aun los ojos cerrados. Pero hizo el intento de levantarse, sentía el cuerpo realmente pesado, como si cada extremidad tuviera media tonelada encima, al no poder mover ni una parte de su cuerpo, soltò un leve gemido.  
- Por fin despiertas…- escuchó decir.  
Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se tardó un poco a acostumbrarse a la luz de esa habitación, que era en si los rayos del sol que entraba por alguna ventana. Trató de enfocar la mirada ante la persona que estaba delante, muy cerca de él. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, cabello oscuro, mirada traviesa pero oscura y una sonrisa burlona que le hacía no confiar en él y ponerse alerta.  
- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó aún atontado por la droga.  
- Creí que te gustaría saber quien soy – dijo con cierto aire de ofensa.  
- Eres Moriarty ¿no? – Decía mientras trataba de levantarse, pero le era imposible, algo definitivamente le habían hecho a su cuerpo, así que no lo intentó más.  
- Vaya que me sorprendes, aún drogado lo dedujiste.  
- Eso es un poco obvio…- dijo con un siseo - ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
- Vaya, cada palabra que sale de tu boca me sorprende… Sherlock.  
El efecto de la droga se le comenzaba a pasar, al menos en su cerebro poco a poco, más de su cuerpo no, lo sentía realmente pesado.  
- Tú hiciste todo eso, lo de las pieles para llamar mi atención, no habrías elaborado un plan y crímenes tan perfectos para los idiotas de Scotland Yard.  
- Muy acertado… - dijo dando vueltas alrededor de Sherlock y sonriendo – no esperaba menos de ti.  
- ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
- Lo quiero todo – dijo cercándose y acuclillándose a su lado. – Eres una persona muy especial, como tu no hay dos…- comenzó Moriarty.  
- ¿Dónde están las víctimas? – interrumpió el moreno como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir Moriarty.  
- Ah…- se quejó y rodó sus ojos – Aburrido, no comencemos a meter temas en nuestra conversación que arruine la plática…- dijo sonriendo – pero a esas personas ya las solté, están vivas, solo quería sus pieles para atraerte, llamarte…  
- ¿Por qué? – decía mientras de nuevo trataba de levantarse o mover sus brazos, pero le era casi imposible hacer algún movimiento.  
- Como te venía diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras – dijo algo molesto. – Eres único, a parte de tener una inteligencia admirable, eres realmente atractivo, tu piel fue la que me llamó la atención cuando te vi por primera vez. – Dijo comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Sherlock.- Eres tan perfecto…Y ¿Sabes? Tuve mucha envidia de ese amigo tuyo, ¿John? Ese chico rubio que andaba siempre contigo, pues él podía tenerte cerca.- Moriarty sacó un bisturí – Oh si…- El chico vio la mirada de Sherlock y respondió a la pregunta que seguramente vio en sus ojos – te comencé a observar cuando podía. Pero luego diste la sorpresa de cambiar de universidad y después me di cuenta que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ese amigo tuyo, John. Al que odie por estar siempre tocándote fue a ese otro tipo…- dijo lo último con aberración.- De verdad lo llegué a odiar…- Lo último realmente lo dijo con coraje, y por ello se acercó a uno de los pómulos del moreno e hizo una línea de un centímetro de largo en su piel con el bisturí.

Sherlock sintió un leve dolor, pero más que nada, le ardía ese corte que le había hecho, pero no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar fuerte los ojos un momento, realmente estaba sorprendido de lo obsesionado que parecía estar ese tipo por él. Una cosa era observarlo en Londres, donde suponía que vivía Moriarty, pero seguirlo hasta Preston. Quería salir de ahí. Vio como el joven acercó nuevamente el bisturí a su piel, ahora exactamente en su pecho, a la altura donde se situaba el corazón y comenzó a hacer una línea algo profunda, le dolía más que el de la mejilla, pero no iba a mostrar nada ante aquel hombre.

Mientras tanto, John se había desesperado de esperar a Greg, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Se dirigió al edificio y entró a buscar a Sherlock. No tardó mucho en dar con él, escuchó una voz en el segundo piso detrás de una puerta, supo que al que se dirigían era a su amigo, por las palabras que escuchó de "_Eres único, a parte de tener una inteligencia admirable_", pero lo que le siguió le hizo sentir celos, pues al parecer esa persona se sentía atraído por Sherlock. Se disponía a entrar pero se frenó cuando escuchó "_después me di cuenta que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ese amigo tuyo, John"_ Y lo que le escuchó decir después hizo que sintiera ese cosquilleo en el pecho, esa sensación de saber algo que no te gusta, y sintió aún más celos. ¿De qué demonios hablaba esa persona? ¿Qué_ tipo _se atrevió a tocar a Sherlock? Definitivamente iba a entrar, cuando agarró el valor sintió una mano que le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. Era Greg.

Sherlock estaba inmóvil, respirando fuertemente, los efectos de la droga pasaban lentamente, pero de igual forma sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, y no podía hacer nada frente al hombre que ahora trazaba algo en su piel, sentía la sangre caliente brotando de su piel. Ese tipo realmente estaba loco.  
- ¿Qué demonios me haces? ¿Cómo lograste que quedara en este estado?  
- Oh - dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo – creí que ya lo sabías, no me decepciones… con ayuda por supuesto, una persona que trabaja en ese café es aliado mío, él fue el que puso droga en tu bebida, sé bien que frecuentas mucho ese lugar, fácil. Y por otro lado, un cebo para tu amiguito John, afuera de la tienda…Claro eso no te diste cuenta, por eso pude secuéstrate. Y lo que hago – dijo retomando su trabajo de trazar con el bisturí la piel de Sherlock.- Llevarme algo de ti y dejarte algo de mi.

Moriarty trazó una especie de "J" algo cuadrada, dos líneas rectas, era la inicial de su primer nombre, "Jim", pero no pudo continuar pues se escuchó un estruendo haciéndolo sobresaltar y al momento de voltearse vino un disparo. Greg fue el que entró y disparó sin dudar al pecho de ese hombre quien tenía sometido a Sherlock. Cayó inmediatamente al suelo, muerto, pues fue un disparo al corazón. John sentía su corazón palpitar, muchas emociones en un solo rato, pero siguió a Greg cuando se dirigió a Sherlock.  
- Sherlock …- dijo Greg acercándose.  
- No puedo moverme mucho, me dieron una droga que me inmovilizó…  
- Estás herido – dijo John preocupado y acercándose al cuerpo del moreno y tocando su pecho suavemente. Ese contacto hizo sentir a ambos una especie de descarga, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron un contacto físico así.  
- Vamos – dijo Greg tomando a Sherlock e incorporándolo.- Ayúdame John, vamos a llevarlo a un hospital...  
- Estoy bien…  
- Hay que curarte esa herida y lo más seguro a ponerte la del tétanos – respondió Greg comenzando a caminar junto con Sherlock y John. – Y lo más importante, saber que fue esa droga, que no haya efectos secundarios o algo más. – dijo seriamente mientras tomaba su celular y se comunicaba con su gente.  
- ¿Las víctimas? – preguntó algo cansado Sherlock con las pocas fuerzas que parecían quedarle.  
- Aparecieron a los minutos de haberte llevado, por eso tardé, tuve que mover equipo hacia donde aparecieron y yo me vine para acá. Están todos bien, dentro de lo que cabe, salvo por horribles cicatrices.

Ya en el auto del mayor se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital para valorizar a Sherlock. Estuvo en observamiento algunas horas, hasta que la droga pasó, no supieron identificar aquella sustancia, pero para la fortuna de todos, no había efectos secundarios, Sherlock se podía mover y pensar a la perfección, al final salió caminando por si solo y con un parche en el pecho.

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios , saben que leo sus comentarios, no recuerdo si he respondido...en los últimos, pero agradezco a :**  
**mashimaro111****,****Lixlett-Fire****,****sbsa****,****setsuka. ****,****lolitaredhead****, ****VnikLord****. Por sus comentarios en el último capítulo.  
****Y a las que constantemente ,e comentan, les agradezco bastante , de verdad n_n!**

**Les adelanto tantito... ¿? En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá una persona , que varias querían esa situación :v!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no he podido responderles como usualmente lo hago, **  
**pero me he leído todos sus comentarios y me han hecho muy feliz, de verdad. :D!  
Pues siempre encuentran como halagarme y wow, realmente no me la creo que les guste el fanfic tanto haha , realmente me alegra *0***

Actualizo pues, en el momento parece que es una de las últimas oportunidades que tengo una computadora disponible.   
**O más bien un cargador de la Macbook que pueda usar con mi lap por que mi cargador murió :'D**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, por favor, dejen sus feels y pensamientos en comentarios.  
-**

**Capítulo 19 **

Pasaron algunos días desde el enfrentamiento con Moriarty, aún Sherlock llevaba las heridas algo "frescas" que le causó ese joven, pues habían sido cortes algo profundo, más la herida del pecho.

Esa situación trajo aún más la atención del rubio sobre Sherlock, lo cuál, el moreno le gustaba ver a John preocupado por él, aunque no lo demostrara y casi siempre se regañaba a sí mismo por pensar en el rubio así, pues él se había dicho que no quería establecer más relaciones románticas así en su vida y menos con John. Pero estar cerca de John si le era difícil, aún lo amaba, aunque dijera lo contrario, y más viendo a John con interés en él, y no precisamente interés de "amigos", pero él había puesto el freno, no quería sufrir más, no quería otra decepción, sería demasiado, así que se conformaba con tenerlo de amigo, era algo para los dos a estar alejados.

::..::..::

La Universidad preparó algo para los alumnos, una especie de sorpresa, los directivos dirigieron a los estudiantes a un auditorio donde se presentaban algunas conferencias o anuncios de mayor importancia. Todos estaban sentados y preguntando el por qué de esa reunión, al parecer alguien se iba a presentar.  
John en ese momento no estaba con Sherlock, pues habían tenido clases diferentes ese día, pero lo vio sentado a unas filas más a bajo, como siempre, sin hablar con nadie, solo estaba sentado mirando en su laptop.  
Un maestro de la Universidad fue el que habló, estaba de pie en el escenario del auditorio.  
- Chicos, tranquilos, guarden silencio…- comenzó a calmar a los alumnos.- El motivo de esta reunión aquí es una sorpresa para ustedes. Alguien quien lleva una gran investigación y hemos hablado de él en algunas clases, viene hoy a dar una conferencia, en si estará unos cuantos días, quizá tengan algunos la suerte de que les dé una clase especial… - los murmullos se hicieron más grandes que en el comienzo, John se sentía entusiasmado, ¿Quién sería el que había ido a la Universidad? – Silencio, compórtense...- tranquilizó de nuevo a los alumnos y continuó.- Él lleva varias investigaciones y es admirable, pues es tan joven… Den la bienvenida al Doctor Victor Trevor. – Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, John con entusiasmo, había leído algunos escritos del Doctor Trevor, le parecía interesante que era tan joven y tenía una mente brillante al igual que Sherlock. Sus investigaciones, algunas ambientalistas y otras con más profundidad siempre eran magníficas, a pesar de que algunas no tenían que ver con la medicina, eran interesantes. Había visto algunos videos de él, y se veía que era una persona sencilla, le caía realmente bien.

Victor entró entre aplausos y se presentó, comenzó con una plática de lo encantado que era estar ahí, en la Universidad de Londres para hablar de su trabajo y con introducción de sus últimos trabajos. Todos estaban realmente atentos, el tiempo ni se sentía, pues llevaba una conferencia amena pues hacía algunas bromas para hacer reír a los alumnos y hasta maestros, era realmente una persona encantadora. John miró su reloj y vio que había pasado ya 40 minutos desde que había comenzado esa plática. Dirigió su vista al frente y vio como Sherlock se levantaba de su asiento, ante la mirada de todos y comenzaba a salir de ahí, haciendo que Victor detuviera unos segundos su plática para mirar al moreno que se iba. John se sintió avergonzado, Sherlock realmente se había pasado, irse así y hacer que el Doctor Victor interrumpiera su conferencia ante la sorpresa de que un chico lo más seguro se había aburrido o no lo había encontrado interesante y se fuera, quizá le hiciera sentir mal, pero de inmediato el Doctor retomó su plática como si nada hubiera pasado.

Unos minutos después, dio por terminada esa plática, muchos alumnos y más que nada, chicas, se le acercaron para saludarlo. John no dudó en ir también a saludarlo y decirle que le encantaba leer su blog donde llevaba sus investigaciones.  
- Doctor Victor – dijo el rubio acercándose alegremente. – Fue realmente una grata sorpresa que viniera a esta Universidad, he seguido sus investigaciones, leo su blog y es realmente increíble.  
- Muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo ante esos halagos.- Realmente ya tenía ganas de visitar esta Universidad.- sonrió .- Bueno, me retiro, los directores y maestros me esperan para comer, nos estamos viendo en estos días – dijo a los alumnos que se habían acercado y se alejó.  
Todos realmente parecían encantados con él, entre ellos John.

John se dirigió a su entrenamiento, se sentía de maravilla ese día, más tarde quizá completaría ese día al ir a visitar a Sherlock y ver si podrían ir por alguna bebida.

::..::..::

Sherlock estaba en su habitación, no había hablado desde hace tiempo con Victor, obviamente no le había avisado de esa llegada sorpresa. Pero realmente le dio gusto verlo, le echaba de menos, pues fue un gran amigo y compañero en Preston. Tenía ya rato metido en su habitación cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, inmediatamente fue a ver quién era.  
Al abrirla se encontró con una cara sonriente, Victor estaba enfrente de su habitación, se veía algo cambiado, pues se había dejado barba de candado, "barba de 3 días". Sherlock sonrió también y le dio la mano para darle la bienvenida.  
- Bienve…- El moreno fue interrumpido por el cuerpo del mayor que lo había abrazado, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio un poco, y como pudo cerró la puerta.  
- Sherlock… - dijo aún abrazando al moreno.- Realmente ya te extrañaba… - dijo separándose de él y mirándolo. - ¿Qué demonios… - preguntó su amigo y acarició su pómulo, donde Moriarty lo había herido.  
- Ah, un incidente con un loco – dijo sonriendo.  
- Ah, espera – dijo abriendo la puerta de nuevo y tomando una maleta que había dejado a fuera en el pasillo.  
- ¿Maleta? Espera…¿Qué los directores no te dieron una habitación? – dijo de nuevo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
- Claro, pero antes vine para acá, quería estar contigo.- Comenzó a caminar a la cama de Sherlock y situó su maleta a lado de ella.  
- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? – preguntó Sherlock sacando una bebida de su mini refrigerador y entregándosela al maestro.  
- Quería darte la sorpresa… por cierto, no dejas de armas alboroto ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo.  
- ¿Lo dices por la salida del auditorio? Hablaste de cosas que yo ya sabía, a parte ayude en algunas de ellas…  
- Lo sé, de hecho te tardaste en salir – dijo abriendo la bebida que Sherlock le había pasado y bebiendo de ella.- ¿Te importa…- comenzó a quitarse la camisa - … si me baño aquí?  
- Adelante – dijo indicando el baño.

Mientras Victor tomaba un baño Sherlock siguió en sus asuntos, haciendo algunas tareas sentado en un escritorio que tenía. El maestro a los minutos salió, el baño estaba enfrente de donde estaba Sherlock, el moreno lo escuchó salir pero siguió con lo suyo y no se dio cuenta que Victor estaba a un lado suyo, lo que lo sobresaltó fue la acción de este, pues tenía una mano ya desabrochando su camisa.  
- Victor …– dijo haciéndose para atrás topando con la silla. - ¿Qué-Qué haces? – A Sherlock le puso más nervioso el acto, al ver a su amigo semidesnudo, estaba sin camiseta y a unos pantalones a medio abrochar y el cabello húmedo.  
- ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo seriamente tratando de desabrochar los otros botones y en el intento haciendo que dos de ellos cayeran al suelo.  
- No me pasó nada de gravedad – dijo ya algo tranquilo viendo sus botones en el suelo.- Por cierto, esta camiseta era regalo de mi abuela…  
- Luego te pongo los botones de nuevo… – dijo mirando la herida del pecho de Sherlock preocupado.- ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no me contaste…  
La pregunta de Victor fue callada por unos golpes en la puerta. Victor se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta y fue a abrir, mientras Sherlock recogía del suelo los botones caídos.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba John, quien había ido por Sherlock, lo que no se esperaba, es que la puerta fuera abierta por alguien más.  
- Oh, Hola – dijo saludando amablemente el Doctor Victor Trevor, que por cierto estaba a medio vestir. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? John volteo a todos lados, como queriendo verificar si se había equivocado de camino o edificio.  
- Yo ah…  
- ¿Vienes a buscar a Sherlock? – dijo el maestro haciéndose a un lado. John pudo ver dentro del dormitorio a Sherlock quien para la sorpresa de él, también estaba a medio vestir, se encontraba volteado buscando al parecer una camisa en su ropero. – Sherlock, te buscan – dijo el Doctor sonriéndole amablemente al rubio, quien se encontraba con una cara de confusión.

**Yeeeeeey! Muchas serán felices con el regreso de Victor ¿no? Es que.. ¿A poco no es adorable ese hombre *0*?  
Pero si, si , no se preocupen, este fanfic es Johnlock ;D**

Saludos a : **Ligia Pach Jara, ****setsuka. **** , ****Lixlett-Fire**** recibo comentarios tan lindos de ustedes que me me emocionan por todo lo que dicen n_n gracias a ustedes!**  
**Y a ****mashimaro111****y ****sbsa**** que siempre me son fieles sus comentarios, nunca faltan, gracias *0* tmb me hace muy muy feliz.!**


End file.
